All Aboard!
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: A long, slow train ride, from New Haven to LA, anything could happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: New Haven to LA, the long way, the slow way, the fun way...**

"Excuse me," Quinn called, she tapped her foot lightly as she waited a touch impatiently. "Excuse me?" she called again when the dozing man appeared to ignore her. She sighed, he seemed to be a little more than dozing, he was either fast asleep or dead. Or just ignoring her. Either way, Quinn was pissed. She was pissed because she'd paid for this room, this bedroom cabin and she had the ticket to prove it, but this guy seemed to think that he had the right to be in it. Plus he had his humungous, size twenty feet propped up on the end of the bunk. Well, ok, they weren't actually _that _big, probably about a size eleven, maybe a twelve.

"Honey, it is totally true," the guy's sleep husky voice mumbled. "Big feet, big di...ouch," he yelped as Quinn knocked his feet from the seat, causing him to bang his ankle on the edge of the seat. Puck stretched and then stood up, he knew that other people had also boarded the train, they were probably getting settled too. He glanced to the doorway before he spoke. "Well, you look like a girl who knows how to have fun," he announced loudly, Quinn gave him a disgusted look. "I reserved this bedroom," he informed her, "but I don't mind sharing if they've double booked." Puck stepped out into the aisle. "Ma'am," he nodded at a scandalised little grey-haired old lady. "If she says no, do you think you might like to share?" he whispered loudly. The old lady almost had a coronary.

"I haven't refused yet," Quinn replied snootily. "Quinn Puckerman," she introduced herself and thrust her hand in his direction.

"Noah P...F...Fabray," Puck stuttered, he almost slipped up, Quinn raised her eyebrow. One nil to her. "Senior Airman, United States Air Force, pleased to meet you, ma'am," he said with a barely hidden smirk, he only just stopped himself from bending over and kissing the back of her hand. Quinn couldn't help but look impressed, she'd expected to hear his usual rank of Airman First Class, not Senior Airman.

"Interesting, Mr Fabray, and tell me, do you have a wife or a girlfriend who might object to us sharing a small bedroom?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, I have a girlfriend, she's a student at Yale but she's a real pain in the ass, I'm thinking of canning her, maybe trading her in for a newer model," Puck revealed and looked Quinn up and down, he licked his lips in a suggestive way and then winked at her. Puck glanced at the little old lady and her travelling companion, they were both absolutely horrified. "Look, it's just a train thing, it's only for three days, that's if you're going all the way," he said to Quinn, "to LA," he added after the slightest pause. "I'm happy to share, if you want to that's fine, if you don't, I'm sorry, but I was here first," he sighed, his gallantry going out of the window.

Quinn made quite a production of checking her ticket, the room number and the carriage number, and then did the same with his ticket. "It seems as though we have been booked into the same room," she announced after her final checks. "No matter," she added and looked down her nose at Puck in a totally supercilious manner. "We are civilised human beings, I'm sure that we can share a small space from here to Los Angeles without any problems." Quinn turned and entered the room once more.

* * *

Puck grinned as he closed the door behind him. "Did you see the look on her face?" he whispered. "Priceless," he grinned. "Come here," he groaned and pulled Quinn into his arms. "Awesome, you look awesome, you smell awesome, you _feel _awesome," he moaned. He moaned again, louder this time, Quinn shushed him. "Feel what you do to me," he offered and thrust his hips forwards for Quinn to feel how aroused he was.

Puck sat down on the long, sofa style seat and brought Quinn to stand between his spread thighs. "Oh, God," he sighed as he pulled the elasticated neck of Quinn's shirt down below her boobs. "You wore it," he sighed happily. He looked up into Quinn's eyes, they were glowing emerald green. "I didn't think you'd wear it," he said, and he had to admit, he was impressed. Slowly, Puck leaned forwards, his tongue was at just exactly the right height to touch the pouting nipple that appeared over the edge of the tiny, demi-cut, dark green, satin bra that he had sent her from Paris when he had stopped off there a couple of months ago. Puck hoped that she had on the raunchy panties that went with the bra too. "Take this off," he begged and tugged at the stretchy fabric. Puck leaned back, so did Quinn as she pulled the lovely, layered, yellow and green shirt over her head, she tossed it in the general direction of the fold up seat.

Quinn glanced to the side. "Do you want to pull the blind?" she asked, with a nod towards the window.

"Nope," Puck grinned. "People shouldn't look into bedroom windows if they don't want to see someone in bed, right?" he growled against her boobs and then devoured her nipples, going from left to right and then back again.

"We haven't even left the station yet," Quinn hissed, she was trying desperately to keep quiet, she didn't want everyone to hear them. Actually, Quinn knew that at some point over the next three days, someone undoubtedly would hear them, because, annoyingly, she could hear the conversation from the next compartment, it was muted, but she could hear it. Quinn was convinced that very, very soon, some of their fellow travelers were bound to be treated to a ringside seat at the Quick Travelling Sexfest.

Out on the platform, the attendants and the conductor began to slam all the carriage doors closed. "All aboard," came the cry of the conductor, to encourage any stragglers to hurry, they had a schedule to keep. Just a few moments later, the train began to move.

"You know that someone will be around soon to check tickets, right?" Quinn managed to ask, although formulating a recognisable sentence was nearly too much for her, her entire body was only seconds away from meltdown.

"I don't care," Puck mumbled into her stomach as his lips trailed lower. "Take these off," he begged, and tugged at the tight, form-fitting jeans that moulded Quinn's ass to perfection.

Quinn took two very slow paces back, she struck a pose and then began to dance as she divested herself of her clothing. Just as she was down to her stunningly beautiful Parisienne lingerie, there was a knock at the door. "Tickets, please," a pleasant voice called.

"Just a second," Puck answered and bundled Quinn and her clothing into the tiny bathroom stall. "Here you go," he said and thrust both his and Quinn's tickets to the guy to be checked. Puck hoped that his strategically placed sweater - hurriedly tied by the sleeves around his waist - was doing the job of hiding his massively sensitive erection. He could feel his dick pulsing within the confines of his pants, and he wished like hell it was pulsing inside Quinn, but no, the guy seemed to be making more checks than Quinn had when she was pretending that they didn't know each other.

"Thank you, sir, enjoy your trip," the attendant said and handed the tickets back with a smile. "Thank you, Lord," the attendant thought to himself with a grin when the door to the bedroom closed. "Thank you for putting that supreme piece of human-ness on my train, I shall take very good care of him and he, I hope, will take very good care of me. We just have to get the woman into another car."

* * *

"Is the coast clear?" Quinn asked, she'd opened the bathroom door just a tad.

"Totally," Puck replied. Quinn glanced at him, he was lounged on the lower bunk that he'd already folded out, he had stripped naked, he had his hand wrapped around his dick and was slowly jacking it. "Come here," he suggested gently, Quinn happily complied. She climbed onto the bunk too and laid over Puck. "Happy anniversary," he whispered against her lips, just before he devoured them in a kiss that lasted about three miles.

"Two years," Quinn sighed as their lips parted. "Can you believe it's been two years since Sue disbanded the glee club?"

"Is it only two years? I feel like I've loved you for a lifetime," Puck replied then growled as he turned over, thrusting Quinn beneath him. "I can't wait," he groaned, "I have to have you, right now, it's been so long, please," he moaned as he thankfully found the hidden opening in her panties and slipped through it, into her slick, welcoming, heat. "Oh, God, I love you," he sighed against the hot skin of her throat. Quinn couldn't even speak, she'd lost the ability to verbalise anything the instant that he filled her. The people in the adjoining compartment wondered if the animal that growled in the next door bedroom was actually on the approved list of animals that was allowed to travel by train. They thought it possibly wasn't.

* * *

Puck and Quinn's arrival in the dining car brought a few glances their way. "This seems to be our table," Puck said politely, loudly, as he noted the bedroom number and their names on the small 'reserved' cards. Puck was totally aware of the little old lady - who seemed to be informing all of her dinner companions about the young man who had propositioned her - and nodded to her. "Good evening," he called to her, she was seated a few tables away. "I hope the trip has been good for you so far, we haven't seen much of the scenery yet, have we?" he said, looking at Quinn and winking at her, even as she blushed.

"Oh, yes," the little old lady replied, taken by surprise that he'd asked, but good manners prevented her from ignoring his conversation. "Some of the views have been breathtaking," she said.

"I'll agree with that," Puck murmured, "that underwear from Paris, totally fucking breathtaking," he muttered under his breath. Quinn almost choked on her soup.

The four course meal was excellent, it was beautifully cooked, perfectly served and it tasted delicious. "It was worth the extra," Quinn sighed as she dabbed her mouth. "I'm glad we chose to take the longer route," she said and laid her napkin on the table beside her half finished dessert.

"Makes it a vacation within a vacation," Puck agreed, and yes, he also thought that travelling to LA this way made it so much more relaxing. "Bed, I think," he suggested as the waiter arrived at their table to clear away. "Thank you," Puck said to the guy as he stood to walk back to their cabin. Puck tucked a folded bill into the guy's hand, he would be serving them for the next few days, it didn't hurt to make sure the guy knew they appreciated good service. Puck had already done the same with the attendant who turned down the beds and kept the bedroom suites functioning properly, although that guy had pressed his thumb into Puck's palm as the discreet exchange of money took place. That perturbed Puck just a little, he had recognised almost immediately when he had boarded the train that the guy was interested in him, and if he batted for the other side he would have totally been flattered, but he didn't, Puck was one hundred per cent straight, totally hetero, absolutely in love with the ladies, and even he could hear the sleazy way that sounded inside his own head. "You know that steward guy came on to me, right?" he muttered to Quinn as they made their way back to their room.

"No way," Quinn cried, absolutely tickled to death that someone had confused Puck and his ultra macho ways with...well...with Kurt. Quinn giggled, not to herself, she flat out giggled out loud, she couldn't help it. "He really thought you might be gay?" she asked Puck, he scowled at her. "You don't look it," she assured him. "Really, you don't," she reassured when he still didn't speak. "His gaydar must be way off," she added for a little more reassurance and then spoiled it by breaking out into giggles again.

"It's not funny," Puck stated quite deliberately. Quinn struggled to hold back the giggles. Absolutely it was not funny. "Do I laugh when girls come on to you?" he asked Quinn, reminding her of the time in that pokey little club in New Haven, the one where they'd gone to dance the night away, the one where, when they'd arrived, Puck had stood out like a sore thumb as the token guy in the place. The one where, when Puck had taken a bathroom break, he'd returned to see Quinn in the middle of the dance floor, lip-locked with a dusky-skinned, tall, leggy woman. He'd watched with a watering mouth as, with one hand, the woman had cupped and teased Quinn's breast, watched as her other hand had cupped and squeezed Quinn's ass, watched as Quinn had responded to her, watched as, when Quinn pulled away slightly, she'd allowed the woman's lower lip to slip from between her own with a wet pop, watched as the woman retreated after Quinn suggested a threesome with Puck as the third person, as Puck's hands cupped her hips then slid up to cup her breasts and his dick had pressed into her ass. No, Puck hadn't laughed then, he'd been far too turned on to laugh.

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Quinn cried, quite unable to hold back any longer. "Oh my God, there, right there, oh-h-h-h-h-h, ye-es," she wailed as Puck thrust harder and harder into her. "Yes, oh, yes," she groaned as her body began to shatter into a million pieces.

"Oh, baby," Puck groaned loudly, and at that precise moment, he didn't care one iota if everyone on the goddamn train heard them. "I'm coming," he growled, "ohhh," he sighed heavily as he ejaculated deep inside her. "Oh, baby, what you do to me," he muttered.

"Excuse me," the attendant called as he knocked fairly rapidly on the door. "Excuse me?" he tried again to get their attention. "Mr Puckerman? Ms Fabray?" he called and knocked again.

"Please, I heard screams, there's definitely something wrong in there," a female voice added. "I think he's killing her," she hissed, a hint of scandal, fear and excitement in her voice, this was so like the Agatha Christie novel that she was reading for the fifth or sixth time.

"I thought their names were the other way round," another female voice said ponderously.

Puck and Quinn both looked up as the door opened and three shocked faces took in the scene in front of them. "Don't you people know anything about privacy?" Puck demanded as none of them seemed to be able to make a move.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, sir," the attendant stuttered. He looked away and shut the door. "Excuse me, ladies," he muttered to the two ladies from the next cabin. "Oh, Lord, why are all the best ones straight?" he silently asked with a glance heavenwards.

"Shit," Quinn hissed into Puck's shoulder, they were both giggling, both on the verge of hysterical laughter. "Did you see her face?" she asked.

"Yeah," Puck snorted. "She looked like your mom when she caught us in the shower together, remember that?" he asked.

"Oh, God, another embarrassing moment in my life," Quinn sighed, her cheeks were still aflame. "Why is it that we always get caught at the most inopportune moment?" she asked, although she seriously did not expect an answer, especially not after she squeezed her internal muscles.

"Because it wouldn't be any fun for the catcher if it wasn't?" Puck answered her question with one of his own. "Ah, fuck it," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her tenderly and then with more passion. "I haven't seen you for almost two months, I'm nowhere near done yet," his voice rumbled across her skin, she shivered, he groaned and pressed his hips tight into her. "I'm still hard as fuck," he informed her, though he didn't need to, she could feel just how hard he was. Quinn squeezed her internal muscles again, and again, Puck felt them rippling over his rock hard dick. "Jeez, fuck...do that again," he demanded, his voice a husky groan. "And again," he hissed and then sucked in his breath. "You're going to kill me, you know that right?" he exclaimed. "And then you'll have to explain to my mom that you killed me with sex and you still wouldn't marry me," he teased and lifted his head a touch to see her face, see if she reacted the way she usually did when he mentioned marriage.

"Maybe if you asked me properly for once," Quinn suggested, "like down on one knee, ring, flowers, champagne, maybe I wouldn't say no," she said with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Like this?" Puck asked, and acted immediately. He slid to the floor of the train, onto his knees beside the bed, he yanked his bag out from underneath the bunk and rifled around in it. "Thank fuck, I thought I'd lost it," he sighed with relief when he knelt upright. "Flowers, I don't have," he agreed, "but I'm sure we can get champagne if we call the attendant back," he said with confidence. "So?" he said with slightly less confidence than usual, and then he opened the white velvet ring box to present the unusual, unique, cushion cut diamond and platinum solitaire ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked and then gulped as he waited for her reply.

Quinn breathed heavily, nervously, her breasts heaved under the light sheet. She'd had a feeling that this was going to happen on this trip, she'd felt sure that Puck had been hinting about it, and if she thought about every conversation they'd had in the last couple of months since they'd booked this trip, she knew she'd remember all of those hints. Quinn gulped, she had always promised herself that she wouldn't say yes to him until the time was right, even though he'd asked before, quite a few times before. And this time, the time was...

"Yes," Quinn whispered her reply shyly. "Yes, I'll marry you," she said a little stronger, she giggled and held out her hand for Puck to place the beautiful ring on her finger. "I can't believe you did that naked," she giggled.

"I'm going to do a lot more, and still be naked," Puck groaned as he heaved himself back into the bed and onto Quinn. "We have some celebrating to do," he mumbled into her throat and began a delicious assault on her skin. Quinn trembled in response and loved every second of it, before she almost passed out when she climaxed again, loudly, uninhibitedly.

* * *

Puck hurriedly pulled on his clothes, he looked back at Quinn, she was still asleep, naked and asleep, she looked awesome with her blonde hair all tousled like that. As quietly as he could, Puck opened the door and slipped into the corridor. "Excuse me," he whisper-called to the attendant who was only a couple of feet away. "Could we have some champagne delivered, do you think?" he asked and stepped towards the man.

"Of course, sir," the attendant immediately answered. "For a special occasion?" he asked out of curiosity.

"She just agreed to marry me, finally," Puck replied and saw the surprise in the guys eyes, he'd forgotten that they'd pretended to have just met. "Do you think we could get some flowers too? Roses, possibly? Or lilies, they're her favourite," he inquired.

"I think that might be possible," the attendant replied as he thought about the various fresh bouquets that were on-board to decorate the train, he was sure he could cobble together something suitable, thank God for his aunt's insistence that he work his summer vacations in her flower shop. "I'll see to it straight away, sir. Will there be anything else?" he asked politely.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment," Puck replied with a thankful smile. "Thanks," he added before he turned and let himself back into the room. "Hey," he whispered, Quinn was stirring slightly in the rumpled bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked and crouched down beside the bed.

"Replete," Quinn answered and stretched. "Amazing," she added, her eyes were still closed but she was smiling, "loved," she finished, her voice lower, huskier. "Kiss me," she ordered, and tugged on Puck's shirt to pull his face to hers. "Mmmm," she moaned against his lips, even as her teeth nibbled his lusciously full lower lip. "I love you," she sighed into his mouth, and wondered how many details of their engagement would make it through for public consumption. "He proposed on the train," she could hear her own voice explain to her mom and her sister. She was certain that she wouldn't tell them the exact circumstances, Judy was convinced that the only time that Quinn had ever had sex, ever - she was still certain that the time she'd caught them in the shower together was an innocent attempt to save water, save the planet - was the time that Puck had been economical with the truth about protection. He certainly hadn't made that mistake ever again. Well, apart from one other time...and Quinn still had to tell him about that.

Puck answered the knock at the door and took receipt of the champagne and the flowers, he held them out to Quinn, offered them to her as he approached the bed again. Puck just loved the way the light danced on her skin, she glowed. "Your skin is just amazing," Puck whispered as he stroked his hand all the way down from her throat, it slid between her breasts, it passed over her faintly marked stomach, it slowly turned so that his fingers were pointing down to her feet, it pressed, just where her thighs met, with just a slight amount of pressure. Quinn allowed her thighs to part just a little. Puck pressed forwards, curved his fingers so that they slipped in between her thighs, touched her just exactly right. "You glow," he whispered in awe, "your skin, it's glowing," he told Quinn. Quinn blushed.

"There's a very good reason for that," Quinn murmured and stroked her hand up Puck's face, her other hand rested on his shoulder. Quinn paused and bit her lip for a second, now that it was time, she wasn't really sure how to say it. "Remember the trip to New York a couple of months ago?" she asked nervously.

"New York?" Puck repeated and thought back to the last time he'd seen her, the last time they'd been together, just after he'd returned from Europe, just before he was temporarily seconded to the Boeing training program in Charleston, South Carolina. Puck thought about that dark, dingy little club, the club where he'd begged her to remove her underwear, the club where he'd covertly stuffed her panties in his pocket, the club where, under cover of darkness, he had brought her to almost screaming fulfillment with his fingers alone, as they stood in the audience and watched Santana perform some of the sexiest, sultriest, blues she'd ever sung. "Oh, yeah, that club, right?" he murmured in a slightly sleazy tone, his Puckasaurus-ness was written all over his face.

"No," Quinn replied and swatted his shoulder. "Not the club, remember the hotel room? That gorgeous room overlooking Central Park?" she asked. Puck nodded. "And remember the one thing you forgot to bring?" she added.

"Condoms," Puck grumbled after a moment's pause to cast his mind back. Puck pouted, he'd always hated using those, he avoided it whenever possible - they could both attest to that - but Quinn'd had to have the implant removed because it was causing her a few medical issues and had started taking birth control pills again. Even before he'd picked her up in New Haven, Quinn had advised him to buy some condoms, just to make doubly sure they were safe, because she wasn't all that trusting of a pill that she had to remember to take at the same time every day, she herself would admit, there were some days she forgot.

"And the first couple of times, we used them and then we went in the shower and we didn't use them," Quinn reminded Puck, he gave her a slow, lazy, half-smile, oh yeah, he remembered the shower alright, it was an amazing piece of plumbing genius. "And, my birth control failed," she added and then held her breath until he caught up.

Puck continued to smile at Quinn, his fingers traced soft, slow circles on her stomach, dipping low to brush over her seriously sensitive lady parts. A sudden look of horror struck him. "Wait, what?" he asked with a nervous gulp.

"My birth control failed," Quinn repeated quietly.

"Failed as in it didn't work?" Puck asked, he needed things spelled out to him. Quinn nodded. "And if it didn't work, it didn't control any birth, right?" he asked, Quinn could see the pulse in his throat beating like a jack hammer. Puck paused again to clear his mind. "You're pregnant?" he hissed, he didn't sound horrified, but he didn't exactly sound thrilled either.

"Yes," Quinn answered in a tiny voice. She really wasn't sure what Puck's reaction was going to be, they'd never really discussed it, that was one of the subjects that they were putting off till after she'd finished college.

"It's mine, right?" Puck asked. "I mean, you weren't in the hot tub with another guy were you?" he asked with the hint of a grin and then swooped down to kiss Quinn senseless. "Gotcha," he murmured against her lips, she looked a little hurt by his questions. "Seriously? We're pregnant?" he asked with an excited grin. Quinn nodded nervously. "Oh my God," he sighed and hugged Quinn so close, he scooted down to lay with her. "My mom is going to be so excited," he told her with a grin.

"My mom isn't," Quinn murmured, "she still thinks the only time we ever had sex was when we made Beth, she's just not comfortable in thinking that her sweet baby daughter is a grown woman," she explained.

"A fucking awesome woman," Puck corrected. "Jeez," he suddenly hissed as he realised how energetic they'd been, how adventurous they'd been, especially against the window when they were travelling through that remote little town. "We won't have hurt it, will we?" he asked nervously.

"No, of course not," Quinn laughed, she felt quite relaxed now. Puck wasn't freaking out like she'd thought he might, she had debated the sense of telling him in this confined space, when he was in effect, a captive audience, but he seemed quite pleased.

"And we can still do it?" Puck asked, he needed to be sure on that point, because Quinn had been quite adamant when she was pregnant with Beth that they couldn't have sex again because he might poke the baby's eye out with his dick.

"Didn't you ever listen in biology class?" Quinn asked, slightly exasperated, she rolled her eyes. "You certainly never listened to Dr Wu during any of our appointments," she muttered, this was absolute proof that he hadn't. "Dr Wu told you on every visit that we could continue with normal relations," she explained.

"That's what she meant? Sex? Crap, I thought it meant we could continue to live with relatives like my mom," Puck grumbled. "So I missed out because I didn't get what she was saying?" he pouted. Quinn nodded. "And you knew that?" he demanded, again, Quinn nodded. "That's so not fair," he sighed. "But I get it now, it means we can have sex, right?" he asked to make sure, and once again, Quinn nodded. "And you're how much pregnant?" he asked with a slide of his hand over her flat stomach.

"Nine weeks," Quinn answered.

Puck counted back in his head. "But I was in Paris nine weeks ago," he stated a little coldly, his hand stilled its soothing movement. "So how does that work?" he asked, and looked at Quinn, he couldn't imagine for one moment that she would cheat on him, but...

Quinn sighed and reached for her bag, for the literature from the OB. "See?" she asked and pointed to the relevant information. "Your pregnancy is calculated from the first day of your last menstrual period," she read, her finger tracked the words. "I had my period just before you got back from Europe," she explained quietly yet firmly, "so that's the date they count from, which, as we know, adds two weeks on from when we know it was possible that we conceived," she said and looked into Puck's eyes. Quinn felt as though she was being drawn into his beautiful hazel gaze, she almost forgot to breathe. "I would never cheat on you," she insisted breathlessly, "I could never do that to you," she sighed.

"You did to Finn," Puck reminded her silkily.

"Yes, with you," Quinn replied and fluttered her eyelashes at Puck.

"And you did to Sam," Puck added with a flirty little hint to his voice.

"Yes, again, with you and I even pretended that it was with Finn to throw Santana off the scent," Quinn sighed. "But I've never cheated on you, not ever," she insisted. "You're the only guy I've ever really been honest with, the only guy I've ever been true to," she whispered. "My baby daddy," she added and slid over Puck so that they were touching in every conceivable way.

"So we're really doing this?" Puck asked and stroked his hands up over Quinn's back, even as his body reacted to the feel of Quinn's body draped over him.

"Doing what?" Quinn asked, her voice very Marilyn Monroe-esque. "Having sex?" she whispered into his ear and then stroked the outer shell with her tongue, Puck shivered.

"No," Puck groaned, "getting married, being a family," he sighed and rocked his hips up into her, into her warmth, her heat.

"Yes, we're really doing it," Quinn replied and pushed up against Puck's chest, she rolled her hips into his, an answering move to his upward thrust. "Oh, there, right there," she hissed, her voice high, excited as Puck's dick touched her exactly where she wanted it to, needed it to, deep, deep inside her.

"I love doing it with you," Puck groaned and pressed himself even deeper inside her. "I love you," he mumbled into Quinn's chest.

"I love you too," Quinn cried as quietly as she possibly could, despite her body being on the verge of exploding. They both exploded together and they weren't too quiet about it, and they didn't care, either. Actually, the attendant quite enjoyed it too.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring you anything for breakfast?" Puck asked. Quinn was hunched over the toilet bowl, trying her best not to cry as every dry heave felt like her stomach was turning inside out.

"Can you bring me some dry toast, please?" Quinn asked with a sniff, she turned her sad, tear-filled eyes on Puck, an immediate wash of guilt descended on him.

"Baby, I'm sorry you feel so crappy, but that part must nearly be over, right?" Puck asked with a bright cheerfulness that Quinn just wasn't ready to feel.

"Define 'nearly'," Quinn muttered and turned back to the toilet to heave up nothing once more. "Toast," she demanded without lifting her head again. If she was going to be sick, she'd rather be sick with something to come up than this horrible sensation, all the discomfort, the feeling of being sick, the feeling of strained muscles afterwards, but all for nothing.

Puck left the cabin and hurried to the dinning car. "Excuse me," he said quietly to the waiter who had served them the night before. "My fiancee is feeling a little under the weather," he whispered to the guy, aware that the little old lady from next door was listening intently. "Morning sickness," he expanded when he saw the glint of 'so what?' in the guy's eyes, the look changed immediately. "Could I possibly get some dry toast to take to her, to help calm her stomach?" he asked.

"Of course, sir," the waiter replied with an indulgent smile. "Just one moment, I'll make some fresh," he offered.

"No, no, if this is cold and crunchy, she'll like it better," Puck said, indicating the rack of toast that was ready on their assigned table. "May I take this?" he asked.

"Of course," the waiter said with a nod. "Would you like the rest of your breakfast served in your cabin?" he asked.

Puck thought for a second, he remembered the effect of certain smells on Quinn's sensitive stomach before. "Probably be better not to," he answered slowly. "We'll come through when she feels a little more settled," he said with a firm nod.

"Brunch is served mid-morning, if your fiancee is feeling up to it by then," the waiter advised. Puck gave an acknowledging nod and left the dining car with a covered plate of cold, crunchy toast for Quinn. "Lordy, lordy, lordy, I bet Liam is just beside himself that the lady's nabbed that fine piece of ass," he thought as he stared longingly after Puck's buttocks.

* * *

"Here you go," Puck sighed as he entered the cabin, "crunchy toast," he explained with the plate held out.

"Thank you," Quinn sniffed and took a half slice. "Did you call your mom yet?" she asked as she nibbled gratefully on the only thing that would settle her unsettled stomach.

"Nope, I wanted to wait till we hit LA, call her on a land line, I don't want to be talking and then the train go through a tunnel and lose reception," Puck answered with a satisfied sigh. "We're going to brunch later, once you feel up to it," he added as he sat down on the seat - it had been the bed but now it was back in its daytime position as the seat.

"I'll look forward to that, I'm usually ready to eat by ten, ten thirty," Quinn replied, and then curled up with her head on Puck's lap, his hand automatically rested on her shoulder and stroked. "I'm glad I'm not the only person who knows anymore," she mumbled. "I was worried about telling you," she admitted.

"Worried? Why?" Puck asked, confused, his hand continued to gently stroke Quinn's shoulder.

"Because we never discussed this, we never talked about having kids," Quinn replied quite honestly. They never had talked about it, they had never really made firm plans for the future, it was like they were frightened to set something in stone in case that made it all go wrong. "We talked about possibly getting married one day, even a little about the sort of wedding we might have, sure, but we've never actually talked about having kids," she expanded on her initial statement.

"I just always thought that we would," Puck murmured back, his hand stilled for a second, it was warm and comforting for Quinn. "We already made one perfect baby, bet you anything you like that this one will be another," he teased slightly, reminded Quinn of a time years ago, when they had been making out on her bed, a time when Puck had come to his senses before she had.

"So you're not mad at me?" Quinn asked quietly.

"No, I'm not mad at you," Puck replied with a smile on his face and in his voice. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked. "It takes two, you know," he teased again with a little nudge of his hip. "At least, I think that's what they taught us in biology," he added and snickered a little. "It's exciting," he said, he'd suddenly decided that it was, this creation of new life and the endless possibilities that it put before them. "Maybe this one will be a boy, maybe it will look like me instead of being your double," he said with a slight touch of wistfulness. "And I think, the second we get to our hotel in LA, we should set up a conference call with our moms, our dads, our sisters, Jake and our grandparents, and tell them all at the same time, what do you say?" he suggested.

"I think that _that_ is a brilliant idea Senior Airman Puckerman," Quinn replied and stretched up to kiss him. Quinn pushed up onto her knees and lengthened the kiss, blindly she turned herself and sat astride Puck's lap, their lips stayed locked together. Quinn rocked herself on Puck's rapidly firming groin, found herself the best spot, the one that would give her the most pleasure. Puck's hands spread as wide as they could over Quinn's back, covered as much of her as possible. Neither noticed the train slowing down as Quinn leaned back enough to pull off her top. Neither noticed the train had stopped when Puck lifted his hips enough to push down his pants, nor when Quinn made a move to relieve herself of her panties, not even when Puck slammed home and they paused for a second to absorb the wonderful feeling.

Puck suckled on Quinn's neck, on the tender part that joined her shoulder, she rocked and rocked, she squeezed her muscles, the way she shuddered almost brought Puck to tears, he felt every single tremor through every single nerve in his body. He groaned as Quinn rocked into him again, took him even deeper inside herself. "Oh-h-h-h," he moaned, he could feel his balls tightening, he knew that spelled the end for him. "Quinn, baby, I'm coming," he hissed into her throat.

"Me too," Quinn barely managed to groan, she couldn't believe how quick that had been, it felt like the earth had stopped moving and every molecule in the universe had centered on the two of them, ready to implode before the world could spin again. "Argh," she screamed, and leaned back over Puck's arms that were still around her back. The sun shone on her face, it felt wonderful, as though she was being kissed by fairy dust. Quinn smiled and opened her eyes, she turned her head slightly to look out of the window...straight into the mesmerised eyes of an entranced power company worker, who was half-way up a pole, but stuck, staring into the window of the stationery train, into the cabin room of a couple who were enjoying the solitude that the cabin afforded them. "Shit," she hissed and thrust upright into Puck's embrace.

"What?" Puck asked a second later when he had enough breath.

"Train's stopped," Quinn mumbled into his neck, she still hadn't moved, as if the guy couldn't see them now that she couldn't see him. "Is he still there?" she asked and lifted her burning hot face away from Puck, enough to look into his eyes.

"Who?" Puck asked and automatically looked out of the window. "Crap," he murmured without moving his lips. Puck immediately grinned cheekily at the guy and waved, which made the man look away, embarrassed at being caught staring. "Least he got a bit of a show," he murmured to Quinn. "Look at it this way, you're never going to see that guy again, he's never going to know who we are, and I'd bet my ass he's seen plenty of sights worse than us sharing a little love," he assured her. Quinn nodded, but kept herself tightly locked with Puck until the train began to move again, then she dove off him, nearly snapping his dick off at the root. Firstly she pulled the blind and then she scurried into the bathroom to clean up before brunch.

"Well, I'm starving," Quinn announced when she was freshened up and ready to meet the world. "And next time, can we pull the blind before we lose our pants?" she asked with a grin as she allowed the blind to roll back up, letting daylight flood the small compartment once more.

* * *

"Hi, mom, we're here, in LA, safe and sound," Quinn cried when Judy answered the phone. "Oh, yes, it was a wonderful way to travel, it was so relaxing, well worth it," she answered Judy's question of how was the journey and exchanged the usual health and well being inquiries. "Anyway, mom, we've set up a conference call," she began again, to focus on the subject that she and Puck wanted to discuss with the family.

"With whom?" Judy asked, curious as to why Quinn would do that without warning her.

"With you, dad, Frannie, granny," Quinn replied as she listed her family members.

"And my family," Puck added. "Hi, Judy," he tacked on the end, remembering that he hadn't greeted her.

"Hello, Noah, how are you?" Judy asked politely, the genuine affection she felt for the man who loved her daughter was evident.

"I'm fine thanks, Judy," Puck replied. "Anyway, you're the last one to join us, is everybody doing ok?" he asked and took Quinn's hand, he was glad that they were on speaker.

"We're fine," Russell Fabray said in a rather moody manner, he had never quite tolerated the man who had ruined his daughter's life, even if everyone else in the family fawned all over him.

"Hey, Quinnie," Frannie called. "Are you going to tell us..." she began before Quinn shushed her.

"Frannie, stop fishing, you'll all find out in a moment," Quinn told her sister. "Now, are you all ready, granny? Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Quinn dear, I'm ready," Quinn's granny replied.

"Ok, so on the journey here," Quinn said, her smile was wide, all over her face, she could barely look at Puck, she was entranced by her beautiful ring. "On the journey, Puck asked me to marry him and I said yes," she announced happily. Puck raised his eyebrow and glanced at her stomach, Quinn blushed.

"Wait, what?" Russell cried over the sound of cheers that erupted from everyone else. "He never asked me for permission," he spluttered, clearly outraged.

"Oh quit your griping," Quinn's granny muttered, she'd never had much time for Russell Fabray, even less since her daughter had divorced the pompous ass. "Quinn, darling, congratulations, you too, Noah, now when is the baby due?" she asked with a cheeky little giggle.

"Mother," Judy gasped, absolutely dumbfounded that her mother could be so rude. Puck and Quinn glanced at each other and smiled but didn't say anything. "See," Judy said with a certain amount of pride that her daughter would not get caught out that way, not a second time, she'd learned her lesson well.

"Well, actually," Puck started to say before his mom and his nana both cried out.

"I told you," Ruth Puckerman called gleefully. "I told you, Hannah, didn't I tell you?" she asked, bringing Puck's sister into the conversation - they were also on speaker together. "I just knew it, mother, didn't I say last week at temple? Didn't I say it wouldn't be long till we had a wedding? Oh, Noah, Quinn, I'm so pleased for you," she sighed, and she was, she was genuinely thrilled, pleased that her son was finally getting what he'd been dreaming of for years and years. "Congratulations, both of you," she added with a sniff, she was very close to tears.

"Thanks mom," Puck said quietly and leaned over to kiss Quinn.

"Hey, you're really making me a grandpa?" Puck's dad asked, slightly bemused with the weird conversation, he hadn't really listened to all of it.

"Yep, we are," Quinn answered, her lips were still against Puck's.

"Cool, I'm going to be an aunt and a sister-in-law," Hannah sighed. "Can I be a bridesmaid?" she asked.

"Yes, I want you and Frannie, I want you to be my maid of honour," Quinn replied, quick as a flash. She'd known for years exactly how she wanted her wedding party to look, who it would comprise of. Hannah and Frannie would be in matching colours, their dresses didn't need to match exactly, but she wanted the colours to be the same. She wanted all of the glee girls to form the bulk of her bridesmaids, and she wanted them in a different colour to Frannie and Hannah, a colour that would coordinate. If she was extra lucky and they could convince Rachel to ask, maybe Shelby would relent and allow Beth to be part of their celebrations. Quinn described her perfect day scenario, all the ladies melted.

"Oh-h," Judy sighed. "That sounds so lovely," she said with a barely held in sniff of emotion. She was really happy that her daughter was finally going to marry the man she had fallen in love with when she was an impressionable teenager. "But I cannot believe that you have put the cart before the horse again," she exclaimed, slightly less outrage in her voice, more hurt than outrage.

Quinn looked at Puck and rolled her eyes. "Mom, I know you don't like to think about it, I know you ignore it, but the fact is, Puck and I have had a physical relationship, on and off, for about seven years, exclusively in the last couple of years," Quinn explained, totally aware that Hannah was making retching sounds.

"Quinn, I really don't need to hear that about my brother," Hannah cried.

"Me either," Jake called. "Can I tell the guys?" he asked.

"Or about my daughter," Russell grumbled.

"Jeez, relax," Puck sighed. "We're well over the age of consent, we don't need anyone's permission," he muttered, and then glanced at Quinn to see the humour in her eyes. "Ok, maybe the first time was a bit close to the mark," he whispered, because Quinn hadn't actually reached her sixteenth birthday when Puck had sweet talked her out of her regulation red panties and her Cheerios uniform for the very first time...and the second and third time too. And if Quinn was going to finally admit the truth, she might as well admit that the reason no one could find her to blow out the candles on her birthday cake at her sweet sixteen party, was because she was hiding in the basement of the church hall with Puck, they didn't get naked, but they managed well enough. And even though Puck had remembered to use a condom that time, it hadn't particularly mattered, Beth had already been a fact, even if no one had been aware of her. "I'd rather you didn't tell anyone, Jake, we plan to tell everyone tomorrow, after Rachel's premiere," he explained.

"Well, Marley's here, she heard," Jake said, sounding slightly apologetic.

"Hey, Marley, how are you?" Quinn called. "So did you finally decide on your audition piece?" she asked.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Judy asked, taking control of the conversation and guiding it back to the main subject before Marley could answer. "Are you planning to do it before the birth?"

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it yet, we haven't made any decisions," Quinn replied and shrugged at Puck. "I think probably after," she decided suddenly. "I mean, I don't want to rush it, I want to enjoy every second, make plans, choose a dress, choose the colours, and if we rush to do it now, I won't have the time to enjoy being pregnant, and I want to enjoy all of it this time, even the yacky stuff, because last time, everything was messed up and hidden and...I've lost my train of thought, what was I saying?" she asked, she looked at Puck, he was grinning at her.

"Really?" Puck asked quietly, Quinn shook her head, she had another plan in mind, but she wasn't going to tell him about it when the whole family were listening in. "So, anyway, that's our news, oh, and I almost forgot, I got another promotion, I am now Senior Airman Puckerman," he announced proudly, he hadn't forgotten at all, he'd just been waiting for the right time to tell everyone, he'd thought it might offset any recriminations that might follow the revelation of the future Baby Puckerman.

* * *

"That was an easier call than I thought it would be," Quinn murmured as she cuddled up close to Puck's side.

"Yeah, even your dad was better behaved than I thought he was going to be," Puck agreed. "So are you going to tell me your actual plan?" he asked.

"Not yet," Quinn replied with a grin and trailed her hand over his ripped stomach. "We aren't meeting with Rachel till tomorrow morning, and the others aren't due in till tomorrow afternoon either," she murmured, her eyes, the way she bit her lip, the smile she tried to hide, it was pure sex on legs, Puck groaned as his body reacted to her. "Is that for me?" Quinn asked with feigned innocence, her eyebrows raised as usual. Quinn trailed her hand down from the abs that she loved, adored, to the hard ridge in his pants.

"Always," Puck replied and hauled Quinn over him, to lie on him. "Only for you," he vowed and kissed her deeply, endlessly. Neither Quinn nor Puck even noticed the time passing, they were otherwise occupied, totally focused on each other...for the whole night.

**...to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied, the author does not make any profit from this work of fiction.**

**A/N: In answer to the some of the 'guest' reviews: first of all, the guest who continually (I'm assuming it's the same person) tells me I have more than one character speaking in a paragraph, please, PM me, point out the paragraphs, because I can't find them and believe me, I have looked - I sometimes have suggestions that other people have spoken, but no actual dialogue. Secondly, to the reviewer who would like more explicit stuff, I would suggest trying a different site, the actual guideline for an M rated story on this site is: "Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. ****Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA****. Please note FanFiction does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA, and the rating is only presented for reference." I'm just following the guidelines. Thank you.**

"So are you ever going to tell me your idea?" Puck asked as his lips lifted from the pulsing vein in Quinn's throat. He could feel his dick still pulsing inside her, he could feel the shivering reaction of her body from the inside and it was a sensation that always delighted him.

"My idea for what?" Quinn sighed, she stretched underneath him, loving the feel of Puck inside her body, the fullness, the hardness, she loved how she felt when he was inside her.

"About getting married," Puck reminded her. They still hadn't discussed it, even after the conference call with the whole family. To be fair, the reason they hadn't discussed it was that the instant the call ended, Quinn had grasped Puck's dick, sucked it hard and then taken her own pleasure for hours and hours. She could barely keep awake a second longer.

"Morning, I'll tell you in the morning," Quinn mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Silently Puck added the next few lines from Paradise By the Dashboard Light, he couldn't help it, it was like an automatic reaction.

* * *

Quinn shifted slightly, she sighed heavily, she felt the iron bands of Puck's arms around her and felt sheltered, safe, secure. "Hey, are you awake?" Puck asked.

"No," Quinn mumbled and shuffled down in the bed, she sounded as grumpy as his nana when someone other than her won big at bingo at the senior center.

"So you're still not going to tell me?" Puck murmured against Quinn's hair as he drew her even closer into his embrace.

"Tell you what?" Quinn sighed back, she stretched and yawned. "Oh, God," she moaned and dived out of the bed.

"Dry toast?" Puck called and reached for the phone to call room service. He sort of understood Quinn's mumbled reply, he assumed she'd said yes. "Morning," he replied to the chirpy voice on the other end of the line. "Yes, please, can I get some dry toast sent up to room ten-twenty seven?" he asked.

"Of course sir," the bubbly receptionist who had checked them in yesterday replied. "Would you like anything else, sir?" she asked.

"No, just the dry toast, thank you," Puck answered. "Oh, wait, yes, coffee please, decaf, thanks," he added then hung up after he'd recieved the affirmation from the receptionist. "Toast is on its way," he called to Quinn. Puck picked up the TV remote, he relaxed back as he flicked through channels to find something interesting. "Ah, crap," he sighed as the newscaster spoke of a government agreement to send more troops and air support to some of the hardest hit, war-torn places in the Middle East. "You can bet your ass it's going to be you this time, Puckerman," he told himself quietly, "you've managed to avoid it so far, but I bet this time there's a plane with your freakin' name on it."

"Blach," Quinn groaned as she emerged from the bathroom. "Is the toast here yet?" she asked and flopped down onto the bed.

"That'll be it now," Puck replied and sprung out of bed, he tugged on his shorts and then went to answer the door. "Hold on," he said as he found his brother and Marley outside the door. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked, he was both surprised and delighted to see the younger man. Both Puckerman boys hugged, Marley stood back. "Give me a sec," he warned and stepped back into the room. "It's Jake and Marley," he hissed to Quinn and tossed her wrap to her so that she could at least feel a little presentable. They both turned at another knock on the door. "That should be the toast," he whispered and dropped a kiss on Quinn's forehead. "Thank you," he said and accepted the tray from the steward at the door. "Come on in," he said to Jake and Marley.

"Hi," Quinn cried from the depth of the pillows. "Excuse me if I run, still a bit queasy this morning," she said and pulled a face. "How did you get here so early?" she asked after she'd finished the first slice of toast and picked up another piece.

"Actually, we flew in last night," Jake replied. "Puck said you were going to be staying here, so we booked ourselves in and got a room down the hall," he admitted. "I happened to be at the check in desk this morning when you called down for toast, the girl on the desk said your name as she wrote the instructions down, along with the room number, hence, I didn't even have to ask only to be told that they can't tell me what room you're staying in," he explained. "And I wanted to see you before everyone else got here," he added, Jake sounded nervous, no, actually, he sounded excited, nervously excited.

"S'up?" Puck asked and poured coffee for himself and Quinn. "Hang on," he sighed, as he leaned over to pick up the phone, Puck called down for more coffee. "Just the coffee and more cups, thanks," he said before he hung up. "So what's going on?" he asked and settled back down beside Quinn, Jake took one of the small easy chairs, Marley the other one.

"I have been offered a position with The Royal Ballet," Jake announced, he sounded amazed, surprised, he sounded as if he couldn't quite believe it. "In London, I'm going to London," he added excitedly, he grinned widely. "And I have no clue how to tell my mom," he said, a little less enthusiastically.

"She'll be thrilled for you," Puck exclaimed, he was pleased as punch for his brother, it was a dream come true for him. Not so much for Marley by the slightly sad look on her face. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"I can't believe it, it's such an honour, such an opportunity," Marley breathed, her happiness for Jake shone through over the sadness for herself. "I got accepted to Columbia," she admitted shyly.

"Marley, that's amazing," Quinn enthused, she sat up, her legs crossed, she was so happy for the young girl. "I bet your mom is so proud," she sighed.

"She would be, if I told her," Marley agreed, "but I can't go, we can't afford it," she admitted, she felt sad to be telling people this, but it was true, she couldn't go to the university of her dreams because finances just wouldn't allow it.

"You've got to go," Jake cried, he hadn't realised that this was what Marley had been wrestling with, he'd thought she was feeling snappy and upset because he was heading off to London pretty soon. "Your mom will never forgive you if you give this up," he warned.

"My mom isn't going to know about it," Marley snarled viciously. She was quite aware that her mom would move heaven and earth to provide her daughter with anything and everything to improve her chances, but Columbia was just out of the question. Puck, Quinn and Jake glanced at each other.

"So, you up to breakfast now, or do we have to wait a while longer?" Puck asked Quinn, with the stroke of his hand down her back.

"No, I think I'm good," Quinn replied. "I'll shower and get dressed and then I'll know for definite if I can manage to eat something," she grinned and gave Puck a smiling kiss before heading to the bathroom with her clothes.

"She's up to something," Puck murmured once the coast was clear. "I don't know what it is yet, but she's plotting something," he said with a certainty that Jake wouldn't like to bet against. Puck collected his things from the open bag on the floor. "Back in a minute," he added and then headed to the bathroom himself when they heard the shower cease. "Are you going to tell me yet?" he asked as he drew Quinn against him and stole a kiss.

"We'll talk about it later, but I have had an idea, actually, I should say I've had _another _idea," Quinn replied and smiled against Puck's lips as he kissed her again. "Shower, then we can go for breakfast," she instructed.

* * *

"Mmmm," Quinn moaned in ecstasy, the eggs were the best she'd ever tasted and she couldn't quite put her finger on why, because generally speaking, she wasn't that much of an egg fan. "Amazing," she sighed. "So, now I feel human again," she said with a grin and leaned back in the comfortable seat next to Puck and across from Marley. "So, Columbia, how do we get you there?" she asked, a look of deep concentration settled onto her face. "Scholarship?" she suggested.

"I already tried for the Presidential Scholarship, the Columbia College Scholarship and the talent award," Marley muttered as she stirred her coffee glumly. "Didn't stand a chance," she added, she didn't have a lot of confidence in herself, not at all.

"Did you apply to McKinley's finance department for the Finn Hudson Award?" Quinn asked, she made a mental note to contact Carole Hudson-Hummel as soon as it was humanly possible.

"No, I never thought of that," Marley replied, a spark of hope glinted in her eyes.

Puck glanced at Quinn in confusion, since when had there been a Finn Hudson Award? He'd never heard of it before. "Crap," Quinn muttered and covered her mouth as she hurried to the bathroom.

"Not feeling so good?" Puck asked when she returned to the table, a little paler than when she had rushed into the bathroom.

"I think if I have a lie down for an hour, I'll feel fine for when the rest of the guys get in," Quinn assured Puck and the others. "You go, meet Rachel, I'll go back to the hotel and I'll see you later, alright?" she suggested and reached to kiss Puck's cheek, he reciprocated. "Don't forget that we need to speak to Rachel alone," she whispered, reminding Puck of their ultimate mission, to have Beth at their wedding. Puck insisted on escorting Quinn all the way back to the room. The second that Quinn was alone in the bedroom, she sprang into action.

* * *

"Hi," Quinn cried and reached out to hug Santana and Brittany at the same time. "I haven't seen you since your wedding, how are you?" she asked, the happiness at seeing her friends was obvious in her voice.

"Sam, my man," Puck called and roughly hugged tthe other man. "How the hell are you?" he asked. "Still taking orders from Coach Sue?" he teased.

"Nope, Coach Beiste is back," Sam replied. "Sh..I mean _he _looks good, it suits him, being a man," he said, Sam was trying his best to be pc about the whole thing, trying his best not to feel uncomfortable and trying his best not to get it wrong.

"Quinn," Tina and Mercedes cried both together. "Look at you, you look so happy," Mercedes trilled and hugged Quinn close.

"I am happy," Quinn agreed and stuffed her hand out of sight, they wanted to make a big announcement to everyone together.

"Excuse me, wheelchair coming through," Kitty called, and pushed Artie to the middle of the throng.

"Artie, dude," Puck called and went through a complicated handshaking ritual with him.

"Ryder," Jake called, and tugged Marley with him to greet their friend. "Where's Unique?" he asked, looking round the gathered group, frowning slightly.

"Here, I'm here, with Kurt, Blaine and the star of the show," Unique shouted from across the foyer. "I know, I know, we're late," she giggled. "But here she is, finally, the one you've all been waiting for, Ms Rachel Berry," she announced.

"Hi, everyone," Rachel cried, she was excited to see so many of her friends here to support her at the premiere of her new TV show. Rachel went around the group and hugged all of them. "Look at you," she sighed into Quinn's ear, "is there something you want to tell us?" she asked impishly.

"Like what?" Quinn countered with a secretive smile.

"Like, I don't know, like what is giving your skin that million dollar glow?" Rachel inquired. "The last time you looked like that, I got a sister," she muttered a touch facetiously.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about Beth," Quinn admitted quietly, and hoped that she'd steered Rachel away from anything else for the moment.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Rachel asked, she wanted today to be about her triumph, not about anything else.

"Of course," Quinn replied quickly, that was exactly what Quinn had been counting on, she knew that Rachel would be more susceptible to suggestion the day after a night on the town. "So are we ready for Rachel's big day?" she called to the rest of the group, everyone cheered in response. They were all ready, definitely.

* * *

Rachel was elated. Her show was a big hit, apparently everyone wanted to watch a show about a high school show choir group that was made up of a bunch of losers. Talk about art imitating life! Rachel looked sheepishly at her friends, she hoped that they wouldn't be offended at her blatant use of their characteristics.

"Seriously?" Santana demanded the second the girls had a moment to themselves. "Two lesbian cheerleaders?"

Rachel blushed. "Look," she began and then hesitated when she saw the spark of humour in Santana's eyes. "Our high school lives weren't exactly conventional, were they?" she asked and glanced around. "Puck and Quinn and baby-gate?" she suggested, listing the things on her fingers. "Unique? Kurt and Blaine? You and Brit? You see what I mean? There was so much rich material there, I didn't have to make anything up, don't you agree?" Rachel asked desperately. "How many other groups of friends can say, that even so many years after graduation, they still meet up, still talk all the time, still share each others' lives? How many?"

"True," Santana agreed, "most people only keep up on Facebook and Twitter," she muttered, but even though she appreciated knowing that the character Valentina was based on her, she wished that Rachel had asked first. Brittany hugged Santana and pointedly glared at Rachel for upsetting her wife.

* * *

"I guess we should tell them our news," Puck murmured to Quinn, half-way through the meal that Rachel had arranged for them all at one of the swankiest restaurants LA had to offer.

"Actually, I think we should wait till tomorrow," Quinn quickly replied. "This is Rachel's day, let her have all the attention, we'll share our news tomorrow," she decided. Puck nodded in agreement, he could see the wisdom.

"So, what did you all think?" Rachel asked just before she took a swig of her wine. "The critics seemed bowled over by it," she added, she hoped that someone soon was going to give her some real feedback.

"I can't believe you manage to get away with playing a teenager," Puck pointed out, not in a negative way, more in an admiring way. "I don't get it, I mean, we all wanted desperately to get out of high school, and now you're voluntarily plunging yourself back into those days? Weird," he grinned.

"It's fun," Rachel replied, "and it's nothing like the torture we endured through high school, although, I have added some of the nasty bits in, there will be slushie facials from Stuck, that's the jock, Stuckerman," she explained, "he hasn't appeared yet, but he will in the next couple of episodes."

"Gee, I wonder who he's based on," Puck muttered sarcastically. "Don't tell me he gets his best friend's girl pregnant, leaving the door open for the stunning young ingenue to grab the leading man's heart," he teased, and gripped Quinn's hand in his under the table. Quinn squeezed back. "What's his name again? Jim, is it?"

"There might be something on that line appearing soon," Rachel admitted with a blush, she glanced at both Puck and Quinn. "But in this version, there won't be an adoption, they're going to keep the baby and be a family, their story line will focus on the hard, emotional stuff that some teens have to go through and the release they get from performing with the show choir. Artie, your character is going to have pioneering surgery to regain the use of his legs, Tina, your character in going to be explored in depth, to find out why she has the stutter, only this one won't be fake, this girl has a horrible home life and the stutter and the goth gear is her reaction to that, show choir is how she manages to get through every day," she added, her speech fast and impassioned. "You know I've drawn from each and every one of you, a few of you are combined together, because there was just so much to use for everyone, but I hope you won't be offended, and honestly, I'm really proud of my work," she admitted quietly.

"And we're all proud of you, Rachel," Mercedes announced, for the whole group. "We are so proud, and I for one am pleased to be immortalised on film," she said with a grin. "Even if she doesn't ever win a diva-off against Raquel," she giggled, Mercedes was quite aware that the bias would be slanted towards Rachel's character, it wouldn't follow the fairly even split that had been the actual result of the twenty or so diva-offs that they had indulged in during high school. "But seriously, Portia?" she added sternly. "I mean, I know it sounds like Porsche, but did you have to keep the car theme?"

Rachel blushed. "Is there anyone who is offended?" she asked, glancing around the huge table. Everyone shook their heads, no one was offended. "Maybe I should have invited Coach Sylvester and asked her," she murmured almost to herself. "I wonder, if she ever did watch this, I wonder if she would even recognise herself," she pondered, and hoped that the actress, Jane Lynch, who had won the part, would be equal to the task of portraying such vile, viciousness tinged with sadistic humour.

* * *

"So, we still didn't tell anyone our news," Puck sighed as he laid back on the bed, "and you still haven't told me your plan," he added as he remembered the conversation from the day before.

"Oh, right, yes, my plan," Quinn said, in a slightly distracted manner. "Ok," she breathed and settled herself on the bed, facing Puck. "You know that we were intending to fly to Lima after this weekend here, spend a few days with the family and then go to New Haven for the following week, right," she said and checked that Puck was following, he was, he was nodding along. "So, I thought that if we detour slightly, head for Vegas when we leave here," she said with a sly lilt to her voice, "we can do the tacky Elvis wedding, just the two of us, then fly home, tell them about it, they can be up in arms if they want, but it just means that both of our grandmothers don't get all bent out of shape about the baby being born out of wedlock, but it still means that we aren't being rushed into a full production of Gone With the Wind, that my mother would deem suitable for a Fabray wedding," she said with a frown. "Plus, I had an idea when Marley said that she couldn't go to Columbia," she added.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about that," Puck said and sat up a bit. "When the hell did anyone start the Finn Hudson Scholarship Award?" he demanded.

"Me, this morning, when I called Carole," Quinn admitted nervously. "So, my idea is this," she said and then took a deep breath. "My parents have been saving for my wedding my whole life," she told Puck quite honestly. "And I know that my sister's wedding cost nearly $200,000," she said with a gulp. Quinn seriously could not imagine anyone wanting to spend so much money on just one day, it was beyond ridiculous to her.

"Two hundred thousand dollars?" Puck demanded, absolutely astounded, Quinn nodded. "And they expect you to do the same?" he cried, again, Quinn nodded. "Fuck that," he exclaimed, "I wouldn't want our wedding to be a freakin' circus, no, I agree, we'll stop off in Vegas, just do it by ourselves, and I see exactly where you're going with it, talk your parents into letting you fund Marley through college, right?" he asked with a huge smile lighting his face. Quinn nodded,shyly. "I think that is a really cool thing to do," he whispered against Quinn's lips, and the pressed forwards until their positions were reversed, Quinn was the one who was laid back on the bed, Puck was above her. "You're so nice and so sweet, this wonderful, mature Quinn Fabray, but I miss my head bitch sometimes," he muttered with a grin. "Only sometimes," he hurried to add.

"I'm sure I can revert to type sometimes," Quinn replied with a grin. "Especially when I'm hormonal," she added with a tinkle of laughter. "You might come to regret what you wished for," she advised with a hidden smirk. "But I know you'll love me, no matter what," she sighed and stretched up to meet Puck's lips with her own.

"Damn straight," Puck sighed as their lips touched. He didn't speak again for a while, neither of them did, they were far too busy with each other to indulge in talking.

* * *

"Good morning," Rachel cried quite sarcastically, she had been up since the crack of dawn, trawling all of the critics columns in every major newspaper. So far, things were looking good, no one had slated her show, even the Broadway critics had made the trip to see their star performer show off her talents in a different setting, and they loved her.

"How can you look so good after so much alcohol and so little sleep?" Santana grouched, she felt so dreadfully ill, Brittany didn't look too much better but Quinn looked the worst of all. "How do you look so crappy?" she demanded of Quinn. "I don't even remember seeing you drink anything except orange juice.

"Well," Puck began and grinned at Quinn, he took her hand in his and brought it to the table, making sure her ring was on show. "The thing is," he said and had to stop because his grin got so big.

"You knocked her up again, didn't you?" Mercedes asked, she had the biggest smile on her face, she was so happy for Puck and Quinn, she remembered the day after they'd reunited, rekindled their relationship, when she and Kurt were getting ready to sing on stage at McKinley for almost the final time, she'd actually called this two years ago, she knew it was just a matter of time till it happened.

"We are pregnant again, yes," Puck confirmed. He glanced at Quinn and saw the blush rise in her cheeks. "And this time, we're actually going to get married too, but not right away," he informed their friends then picked up his coffee to sip at it. Puck was rather glad that he'd forgotten to order decaf for himself this morning, he needed the extra caffeine shot.

"What do you mean, not right away?" Tina exclaimed, she looked at Quinn to see if she was upset at all, see if this was Puck's idea and not hers, Quinn looked happy and settled though, Tina was confused.

"See, the thing is," Quinn said gently, "my mom won't be satisfied unless it's a wedding equal to a full scale production of Titanic, right?" she explained and looked at her friends to see if they understood, she saw the confusion. "Well, if my mom has her way, I'll be so wrapped up in wedding preparations that I won't get to enjoy being pregnant, and I really want to this time, the last time it was so different, this time I want to enjoy everything, even the nausea and the sickness, I want to enjoy the swollen ankles, the midnight food cravings, the constant need to pee, all of it, do you see what I mean?" she asked. They understood, they got that she needed to overwrite their previous experience, replace all the hurt and heartache with good memories, better memories. "So, we told our parents that we are going to wait until after the baby is born, and then we'll have any sort of wedding that they want, my mom hasn't totally flipped out yet, but then again, we did only tell them a couple of days ago," she admitted ruefully.

"And can I just add that this is Quinn's idea, not mine," Puck defended himself before anyone threw the question into the ring. "I asked her to marry me before I knew about the baby," he admitted a touch shyly then smiled at Quinn. "But I'm glad about it," he whispered, more to Quinn than their friends, "really glad."

* * *

"So now you have me alone, what are you going to do with me?" Rachel teased once the bedroom door closed behind Puck, shutting out the rest of the crew.

"We have a huge favour to ask," Quinn replied breathlessly, her heart was beating ten to the dozen, she thought she was going to faint. Rachel looked interested, intrigued even, Quinn forged ahead. "The thing is, more than anything else in the world, we would love Beth to be at our wedding," she said and then paused to gather her emotions, to attempt to keep herself in control. "Shelby hasn't spoken to either of us, or corresponded in any way, since the whole 'Shuck' thing in our senior year," she explained, Quinn wondered if a heart could explode from beating too fast. "I know that you're still in contact with her, you mention them both from time to time," she said in a fairly neutral tone. "Do you think you could ask Shelby for us?" Quinn asked, her voice was slightly tremulous, her lips quivered nervously. "Ask her if Beth can come?"

Rachel looked at Quinn, her sympathetic eyes took in the slight shiver, the tremble of nervousness, her heart went out to her friend, and it still shocked and surprised Rachel to call Quinn 'friend'. "I'll call her today," she replied softly and reached out to cover Quinn's cold hand. "Can I tell her all of your news?" she asked with a smile at Puck. "I mean, she knows that you two are finally together, that you made it official a couple of years ago, and she's happy for you," she told them. "I'll ask her," Rachel repeated quietly and then leaned over to kiss Quinn's cheek. "I don't think she'll refuse," she whispered.

Quinn sank gratefully into Puck's arms as Rachel closed the door behind her, leaving the couple alone in their room. "Don't dwell on it," Puck advised close to Quinn's ear. "Let's put it out of our minds right now, it's out of our hands, if Rachel can swing it for us, awesome, if she can't, I'm still going to love being married to you, whoever is there to witness the event," he assured Quinn, he nudged her chin so that she would look up at him, look into his eyes. "Whoever is there to witness us renew our vows," he whispered and then dropped his head to touch his lips to hers. Quinn was quick to reciprocate, her tongue invaded Puck's mouth, she groaned, he moaned, they found the bed. Puck sat down and then fell backwards, Quinn still in his arms. "We have to be downstairs in twenty minutes," Puck reminded Quinn with a hiss as she rocked on his lap.

"We only need twenty minutes," Quinn replied with an impish grin, she felt so excited, so energised. "We don't even need to take our clothes off," she giggled, and demonstrated the slight stretchy-ness of the fabric of her dress, by pulling the neckline down to underneath her boobs. "My nipples are so sensitive I think I can come if you just suck on them," she said, and thrust her chest towards Puck. Puck saw it as a challenge.

* * *

"Not quite," Puck drawled as he slowly withdrew his softening dick from Quinn. "Close though," he said with admiration. "I bet if I took more time over it, I could make you come just with your boobs," he added. Puck glanced at the clock. "Shit, we've been longer than twenty minutes, if we miss Artie's announcement Kitty will definitely kill us," he muttered and hurried to straighten his clothes. "Come on, don't just lie there," he grouched at Quinn. "Do I have to come down there?" he teased slightly, Quinn didn't reply verbally, she showed Puck exactly where she needed him to help her the most. "You can take Kitty, right?" he muttered as he unfastened his pants again. "I mean, you're like the ultimate head cheer leader, right?" he asked, Quinn nodded and grinned, she still hadn't said a word. "I love it when you're insatiable," Puck growled against her neck as he brushed his stiffening dick against her slick, hungry, lady parts.

"Ohh-h," Quinn sighed as Puck slid inside her again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her feet crossed over his ass, she used her feet to prevent Puck from pulling out too far, she wanted him there, right there, deep inside her where the tiny kernel of life was sprouting once more. "Harder," she hissed, "harder, faster," she ordered. "Oh..."she cried when she just couldn't take any more, when she just went into meltdown.

Puck felt the flood of her hot juice coat his quivering flesh, he had the sudden urge to pull out, he wanted to thrust his dick between her lips and blast his volcanic baby batter down her throat. Puck loved it when she swallowed. "Knock, knock," Jake's voice came through the door in time with his knock on the door. It put Puck off his stride completely, instead of thrusting upwards towards Quinn's face, he just thrust even deeper inside her, and then lost it, totally lost it, his ejaculation was so fierce that Puck thought his spine was in danger of snapping, his back so bowed, his head was thrust back, his hips were thrust forwards, his face was screwed up, his eyes were closed and he only just managed to hold in the yell that threatened to escape. "For fuck's sake, Puck," Jake grumbled close to the door, "she's already knocked up, can't you give it a rest for five minutes just to hear your friend's news?" he demanded.

Puck could imagine the scowl on his brother's face, it would mirror the one that used to be permanently on his, the one that was constantly on their dad's face. He looked at Quinn and pouted. "See what you did?" he whispered to Quinn. "You got me in trouble with my brother," he complained, and then softened it by dotting tiny kisses all over her face, especially her lips.

"He'll forgive you," Quinn promised, "and so will Artie, we'll just tell them you were holding my hair back in the bathroom, comforting me while I was throwing up," she said and grinned at the admiring look on Puck's face. "What do you think Artie's news was about?" she asked, and then shifted underneath Puck. "By the way, I think you better move just now, I have to get cleaned up, two deposits of sperm inside me is not going to just disappear," she announced and pushed Puck off of her.

Puck watched Quinn make her way to the bathroom, discarding her clothes as she went. Jake knocked at the door again. "What?" Puck hissed as he snatched the door open, surprising Jake slightly. "Yes, I know," he said before Jake could speak. "We should be downstairs with our friends, hearing all of their news," he mocked, reverting back to being a teenager.

"Instead, you're up in your room with the pretty girl," Jake replied, his tone suggested boredom. "Do you know how like dad you are?" he sneered.

"I'm in my hotel room, with my fiancee, who is currently in the bathroom puking because she is pregnant with my child," Puck corrected, his scowl matched the growl. "I don't screw around with other women, I don't even flirt with other women, I am nothing like dad, so don't even start with that one," he ordered. "And we'll be down when Quinn is feeling up to it," he added.

"That would be so much more convincing if your pants were fastened and Quinn's, at least I assume they're Quinn's, panties weren't hung from the lampshade," Jake announced, his face showed that he was pissed with his brother, not amused in the slightest.

Puck pulled face. Busted. "Fine, she's horny all the time, what can I say?" he muttered. "We'll be down in like, ten minutes, alright?" he said before closing the door once again.

* * *

"Artie," Puck cried when they rejoined the group about twenty minutes later. "Sorry if we held you up, Quinn didn't feel so good," he announced and then silently dared anyone to contradict him, his gaze rested on Jake. Jake shook his head but stayed silent.

"Ok, so, well," Artie began nervously, "I would just like to announce that, drum roll please," he said, drawing the tension out slightly, "I have been contracted, by Dreamworks Studios," he added and noted the impressed gasps from around the huge table, "to direct three short movies," he finished with a proud, proud grin on his face. Kitty preened as though the glory fell on her too, just for being his girlfriend.

"Artie, that's wonderful," Tina cried and bounced up from her seat to rush and hug her friend. "It's the start of your dream, right?" she whispered into his ear after she kissed his cheek. The rest of the congratulations filtered through, and everyone was genuinely pleased for Artie, he had dreamed of directing a real movie since the disastrous "Run, Joey, Run," fiasco.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was ready to leave LA, ready to make their way home, to the various parts of the country that they had made their home. Santana and Brittany were heading back to New York with Kurt and Blaine. Unique was staying in LA with Rachel, Mercedes and Sam were heading back to Lima, Artie and Kitty were making their way to Oklahoma where Artie was about to start filming his first movie. Ryder was tagging along with Sam and Mercedes, he was on his way back to Lima. "So where are you two off to?" Tina asked as she checked her's and Mike's tickets to make sure the details were correct, like she hadn't checked them a hundred times before.

"New Haven," Puck said quickly before Quinn could respond. "I have another week of leave so we're spending it in New Haven before I have to report to base and see what shitfest is brewing," he muttered the last part under his breath. Puck had received a text message from one of his squadron buddies warning him that the talk around the base was that they would be in the first wave of troops being sent overseas, not that it was definite or anything, it wasn't, it was just the rumour mill working overtime as usual. "See you all soon," he called as one after the other their friends jumped into taxis and left.

"So now do you want to tell me what you're really doing?" Jake murmured just behind Puck's shoulder. "And don't tell me it's nothing because I can tell that you're planning something," he added.

Puck sighed and turned to faced his brother. Puck glanced over at Quinn and silently asked for her permission, she nodded. "Alright, you got us," Puck answered with another long sigh. "Look, it's like this," he started to explain as they walked towards the hotel restaurant, "you know what sort of wedding Quinn's mom expects us to have, and we just don't want it, we want quiet, simple," he said and sat down at a table. Quinn took the seat beside Puck, Marley and Jake sat opposite them.

"So?" Jake fished, waiting for the real explanation.

"So, we're just going to take a side trip to Vegas, get married today, and then head home to tell them about it," Quinn replied and waited for the recriminations to start. "See, I know my grandma and your nana really want us to be married before the baby comes, so would my mom if she dared to say it, probably your mom too, though she wouldn't go on about it like my mom," she added and looked at Puck, watched him shrug in a noncommittal way.

"So you're going to cheat everyone out of being at your wedding?" Jake asked, his lack of enthusiasm was obvious.

"No," Quinn denied quickly. "No, we're just going to do this for ourselves, and then once the baby is here, once we're settled and I'm back to a reasonable weight and shape," she added with a glance at Puck - if he mentioned her boobs he was a dead man - "we'll let my mom and and Ruth have free rein, we'll have whatever sort of ceremony they want us to have, we'll do whatever they want," she insisted, although Quinn gave Puck's thigh a squeeze under the table, she was so conscious that she wanted to yell out loud that she was hoping to siphon off enough money from her wedding fund, to bankroll Marley through college.

"Well, you aren't doing it alone," Jake insisted and tossed his napkin onto the table. "If you're getting married today, you are at least having your brother as your best man," he informed Puck in a way that Puck could not argue with. Puck grinned at Jake, he was rather pleased, actually.

* * *

"Seriously?" Puck asked outside the Renta-Dress &amp; Tux shop. "We can't just go in these clothes?" he asked and looked down at his jeans.

"No, come on, let's see if we can find something nice to wear, our appointment isn't until nine-thirty," Quinn reminded Puck in a rather pleading way. He didn't actually stand much of a chance of saying no when Quinn was tugging his hand towards the store and Jake and Marley were behind him pushing him towards it.

"If I catch anything from some other guys pants, I will totally blame you," Puck grumbled with a pout, although he allowed his feet to move forwards slightly, he didn't want Quinn trying to pull him too hard, he wanted her to rest and take it easy.

"If you catch anything," Quinn puffed, still tugging at his hand, "I will take full responsibility," she agreed, although that thought hadn't occurred to her before.

"Eww," Marley muttered quietly to Jake. "If you catch anything you can keep it to yourself," she whispered and glanced at his groin. "I have to come and watch you in London," she added almost silently, there had only been one time before that she had seen Jake dance in full costume, and his physique in tights had been simply stunning, it left virtually nothing to the imagination - not that Marley needed to use her imagination, she had seen Jake naked a million times, they shared a bed whenever possible - but out there on stage, it was totally different, in some lights he had looked almost pornographic. And that excited Marley more than she'd ever admitted to anyone.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Puck whispered to Quinn as they waited to go inside Mon Bel Ami Wedding Chapel.

"You look handsome too," Quinn whispered back and lifted the small bouquet of pink flowers to her nose. "I don't know why I did that," she giggled after she'd sneezed a couple of times. "When we do it for real, in front of our friends and our family, you can wear your dress uniform, and I'll have the designer dress that I know will make my mom happy, that's why I wanted us both to rent something, so that we look the part, but not quite," she explained, and then had to rethink her words because she wasn't even sure she made sense to herself.

"You know the really scary part?" Puck asked, his voice barely a murmur as the doors to the chapel opened and the wedding march played. "I understood exactly what you meant," he whispered and then winked at Quinn before they took those first steps down the aisle.

* * *

"Driving?" Jake gasped. "We're _driving _home to Lima?" he demanded.

"Yep," Puck replied with a grin and pointed to the large SUV that was in the parking lot.

"That's a long way," Jake commented and looked at Marley's surprised face. "Are we stopping for the night?" he asked.

"I think we can find somewhere to stop once you feel like you've had enough," Quinn agreed and brushed her hand up Puck's chest. Puck grinned at Quinn, at the sparkle of sunlight on her shiny, diamond engagement ring and on the plain gold wedding band that now sat alongside the diamond. "There must be a million motels between here and Lima," she added and blinked prettily at Puck, his smile got even wider, he knew this was going to be an extension of the train journey to LA, with hot, wild and loud bedroom antics. Just his kind of journey.

* * *

"He's gone two thousand miles, it's very far," Puck warbled loudly as they left the outskirts of Las Vegas.

"You know that's a Christmas song," Jake sighed and turned slightly in the front passenger seat, "and if I have to hear that for the next two thousand miles, I am so telling your mom when we get to Lima," he threatened.

Puck looked at his brother and gave him a huge smile. "You're just afraid she's going to be as pissed at you as she will be at us for getting married without her, aren't you?" he asked. Jake grimaced but said nothing.

Quinn and Marley chatted quietly in the back seat, Marley was very interested in everything that Quinn was feeling at the moment, she wanted a blow by blow account of every single second of the pregnancy so far. "I'm not that far along," Quinn reminded the younger girl, "only a couple of months," she added but couldn't help let her hand drop to rest gently against her lower abdomen, a protective gesture that just seemed so natural. "Hopefully I'll be over the morning sickness in the next few weeks, that really is the most draining thing," she sighed and glanced at the passing scenery. "It just seems to suck the life right out of you," she added with a little more insight. "Which, when you think about it, is the most ridiculous thing because it's a new life that's making you feel that way, isn't that stupid?" she asked with a giggle. Quinn wondered for a second if there was a reason that Marley was asking those questions, she suddenly had another thought as to why Marley wasn't doing her all to get to Columbia, was she pregnant but hadn't told Jake? Quinn shivered.

"I had some tests done recently," Marley murmured quietly, she looked out of the window as if to gather herself, Quinn heard the emotion in the girl's voice. Marley gave a soft snicker of laughter. "It is highly unlikely, they wouldn't actually say impossible but that's what they meant, it is highly unlikely that I will ever be able to have children," she said and then looked at Quinn for her response. Marley wondered to herself when she would ever be able to tell Jake that piece of news, not that they'd ever discussed having children or even talked about marriage, maybe Marley was worrying over nothing, maybe once Jake got to London he would meet a bright young thing and that would be it.

Quinn processed the information for a second, she looked towards the front of the vehicle, to the two bothers chatting away, laughing and joking between themselves. "Did they tell you why?" she asked.

"Yes," Marley replied just as quietly. "They said that my reproductive organs are too small, which is why it still hurts every time we have sex," she added the last part even more quietly than the first part. "Also, my uterus is tilted, there is the beginnings of endometriosis and my hormone levels are pretty low suggesting early on-set menopause," she listed. "So it's not just one issue, it's every difficulty known to freakin' man," she grumbled then sniffed. Actually, it felt rather good to open up and confide in someone, she had been worried about something far more sinister when she had finally approached her doctor about the bleeding she had every time she and Jake had sex, and she'd kept it all to herself, kept it bottled up inside.

"Does Jake know?" Quinn asked, Marley shook her head. "Don't you think he should?" she suggested softly and reached out to lay her hand on top of Marley's where it rested on the seat between them.

"No, I-no," Marley replied, clearly caught off guard by the question.

"Ok, so, when we get to Denver, we need to decide which route we're going to take," Puck announced loudly as the satellite navigation system warned him of yet more roadworks ahead. "They decided right now is the time to fix everything wrong with the country's highways?" he grumbled. "By the way, what time are we stopping for lunch?" he asked.

"We had breakfast less than two hours ago," Quinn reminded Puck with a giggle. "Do you always think with your stomach?" she chided him.

Puck looked at Quinn in the rear view mirror and winked. "It's not usually my stomach," he answered with a sleazy, cheesy grin.

"You are such an ass," Quinn answered with a wide smile, she rolled her eyes in despair, she knew that Puck would never change, at leas she hoped that he wouldn't...

**...to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied, the author does not make any profit from this work of fiction.**

**A/N: And now to admit the truth to the parents...I wouldn't want to be in their shoes!**

"I need the bathroom," Quinn called from the back seat, in a rather 'sing-song-y' voice.

"Again?" Puck asked, he glanced over at his brother, they both rolled their eyes, they'd already stopped twice for Quinn to go to the bathroom.

"Yes, again," Quinn replied with a pout. "And make it quick, because when I need to go, I need to go," she muttered. Quinn glanced over at Marley, the poor girl had slipped into an exhausted sleep, and she still looked troubled, even in her sleep.

"Alrighty, I'll pull in as soon as I can," Puck sighed, he glanced at the sat nav. "You know we've only covered five hundred miles, right? We still have another fifteen hundred to go," he commented.

"Well, my ass is tired from sitting and it's your fault I need to pee so often, I told you to use condoms," Quinn grumbled and slouched back in the seat.

Puck glanced in the rear view mirror, she looked like a sulky teenager, he smiled to himself. "Like I haven't heard that before," he whispered to himself.

"Sorry?" Jake said, he looked to Puck to repeat what he'd said.

"Nothing, doesn't matter," Puck replied, he didn't want to piss Quinn off, she looked pissed enough as it was.

"There's a Taco Bell," Jake pointed out the sign as they approached it on the interstate. "We could make it a munch break too," he suggested, he was feeling a little peckish, not totally starving hungry, but he certainly wouldn't turn his nose up at something to eat.

"Works for me," Puck replied and checked his mirrors before beginning to decrease speed in order to take the exit ramp.

"Do you think we could find a motel or something?" Quinn asked, she suddenly felt exhausted, she didn't think she could sleep in the car, she thought she might wake up and have motion sickness or morning sickness or something like that, plus, she felt super horny.

"Seriously?" Puck demanded. "You want to stop for the night? Already?"

"Yes," Quinn replied, she smiled and blinked at Puck in the mirror, she bit her lip in the way that always made him groan, especially when she had that hint of a smile going on too. Quinn pulled out all the stops, the smile, the little nibble of the lip, the flirty, smouldering glance through her lashes...Puck didn't stand a chance.

"You're not in too much of a hurry to get home are you?" Puck asked Jake, he glanced back and noted that Marley was still asleep. Puck caught Quinn's eye again when Jake shook his head, the almost wink told Quinn that she had won again, she smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"Two rooms, please," Puck asked at the check in desk. "Yes, facing the pool is fine," he answered the question from the clerk. "Thank you," he added as he produced his credit card for verification and recieved two sets of keys in return.

"Hey, you didn't have to pay for us," Jake cried when Puck handed him one of the keys.

"Well, I didn't think your fake would cut it, this place requires you to be over the age of twenty-one to book a room, not eighteen like some of them," Puck pointed out with a backwards nod to the sign behind the counter.

"Oh, thanks," Jake mumbled, he hadn't noticed that, he was used to the friendly, family run place out by Lost Creek Country Club in Lima, they didn't even ask for ID anymore. Jake thought with fondness of the room that he and Marley usually used, yes the decor was cheesy, yes the bed was a little lumpy, it wasn't the most photogenic place either, but they loved it, they had since the night of junior prom when Marley had gifted Jake with the most intimate thing a woman could give a man, her virginity.

"Is Marley ok?" Puck asked quietly as both girls stood beside the SUV, chatting quietly, Quinn seemed to be rubbing Marley's arm in a comforting gesture.

"It's probably the Columbia thing," Jake replied, it made sense to him. Puck nodded too, it more than likely was.

"Miracles can happen, you know," Quinn assured Marley with the confidence of a fairytale fairy godmother. "In all sorts of ways," she added and shrugged her shoulders as she smiled.

"Thanks Quinn," Marley replied and leaned forward for a hug. "And you're right, I need to talk to Jake about the fertility thing and I need to talk to my mom about Columbia," she sighed heavily. "I can only dream of a miracle," she added to herself.

* * *

"I need to shower first," Puck laughed as Quinn tried to pull the towel from around his waist.

"Don't play shy," Quinn pouted, "I've seen it all before," she assured him with a cheeky wink. "Seen it, touched it, kissed it, licked it," she added huskily. Quinn stopped trying to tug the towel, instead she gripped Puck's dick and felt it swell in her hand under cover of the towel. "I'm hungry," she moaned, "hungry for your cock in my mouth," she wailed quietly as she sank to her knees in front of Puck.

Puck's resistance shattered, he dropped the towel to the floor. "Fu-uck," he sighed as Quinn's tongue slowly traced a thin line from his balls, the full length of the underside of his dick, all the way to the tip, then she flattened her tongue and swirled it around to lap away the tiny bead of semen. Puck groaned, his stomach muscles tensed up, his thigh muscles quivered, the sensations that Quinn was causing radiated throughout his entire body, he shivered, he watched her, watched her looking up at him, she always looked so amazing in that position, so innocent, so shy, so fucking hot.

Quinn moaned with pleasure as Puck's dick slipped steadily towards her throat, she loved that feeling, that strange feeling, the one where she had to fight to control her gag reflex. Slowly she pulled back, allowed his dick to slip from her lips, she bent a little further to suck on his balls, her hand jacked his dick, she nuzzled and suckled, one then the other, back again, back again, Puck loved it, he adored it, she was amazing. Quinn returned her attention to the weeping tip of his dick, she flicked it lightly, rapidly with her tongue, just like Puck did on her clit, then she swooped in and swallowed him deep, deep in her throat.

Puck's breath faltered, he felt rather than heard the groan that tore from his throat, he grasped Quinn's head lightly, he pulled away from her mouth, he bent to kiss her, he loved that slight tang of his own taste on her lips, on her tongue. "Let me do that for you, baby," he whispered as he urged Quinn towards the bed.

Quinn felt as though she almost floated from the floor to the bed, Puck fell to his knees beside it, he tugged Quinn towards him till her ass was right on the very edge of the mattress. Puck stroked his hands up her thighs, his thumbs met at the spot, that crucial spot, Quinn almost came apart right there and then. "Ooooh," Quinn groaned, she lifted her head from the bed and looked down at Puck, watched as he played with her panties, watched as he tormented her with tiny, almost touches, with the suggestion that he was going to touch but just not quite delivering. Quinn's hips twitched, she whimpered, Puck relented.

"Is this what you want?" Puck asked as he thrust two fingers inside her. Quinn almost screamed, she tugged the pillow over and bit the corner of it, even she could feel the flood of moisture that almost gushed from her. "Look at you," he sighed, the pleasure in his voice was hard to miss. "Oh, baby," he groaned and dipped his head towards her, his tongue stroked up, from the flooded seam of his fingers, along her smooth flesh to the tiny, tiny, pleasure point that was currently the center of Quinn's universe.

"Ohhhhh," Quinn screeched as his tongue made contact with her clit. "Fuck. Jeez," she shouted, she couldn't help it, the way he did that, the way he flicked and suckled on her clit it just always blew her mind, and those two fingers inside her too, pressing against her g-spot, well, it was an automatic orgasm in any language. Puck glanced up at Quinn's face, her eyes were closed, her face a mask of pleasure, pain, he wasn't sure. He used the finger and thumb of his other hand to hold back the fleshy covering, he blew on her exposed clit, watched her shiver, he knew that she loved it, to be honest, he loved it too, he loved the taste of her, the texture of her. Puck shifted slightly, withdrew his fingers, used his thumbs to spread her open and stroked his tongue right inside her, Quinn's hips lifted from the bed, she pushed up into Puck's face, he growled into her, the vibrations made her shiver. Less than a minute later Quinn screamed.

* * *

"You're lucky," Jake grumbled to Marley as they both glanced at the adjoining wall. "Try being in the next tent to them," he suggested. Marley snickered with embarrassed laughter, Jake snorted too. "See, grandpa wanted all of us to visit, and by all of us he meant my mom, my dad, Ruth, Hannah, me, Puck and of course Quinn," he explained. "He was on one of his I'm not long for this world kicks," he added and pulled a face, grandpa Puckerman was always warning that he would be dead before long, and every single one of the family was convinced that the old guy would outlive them all.

"So why were you in tents?" Marley asked and settled back on the rather comfortable bed.

"Grandpa wanted to spend the weekend by the lake," Jake said, getting in to the flow of the story in the hopes that he could drown out the moans, groans and muted screams that were penetrating the wall between their room and his brother's room. "So, nana, grandpa, my mom, Ruth and Hannah, they took the bedrooms in the cabin, me and dad shared a tent, Puck and Quinn, obviously, they shared a tent too. Even dad was embarrassed, they might as well have been out in the open, they like to get loud," he muttered and covered his flushed cheeks as he heard his brother's voice.

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Puck shouted in time with every slap of his balls against Quinn's clit, he pressed her shoulders lower, thrusting her ass higher in the air. "Fuck," he yelled as he hit his peak, "ah, ah, ah, ah," he grunted with evey shot of semen, he knew he was filling her. Slowly Puck pulled back and allowed his dick to just rest in her entrance, the oozing white fluid dripped from her to land with a plop on the comforter. "Mmm," Puck sighed, he bent to bite the cheek of her ass and then slapped it lazily before he fell back tiredly.

"That was nice," Quinn murmured as she crawled to climb over Puck, to lie on top of him.

"Good," Puck replied with a satisfied grin, he didn't even open his eyes, he just patted her ass again.

"As an appetiser, that was really good," Quinn added and pushed up to sit astride him. "But I'm ready for the main course," she grinned and started to rock. "Thank God for pony club," she muttered as she used her own strength and long ago learned skills to encourage life back into Puck's now flaccid dick. "Come on baby," she moaned as her hands covered her boobs, as she plucked and tweaked at her nipples, she almost shot through the roof, she'd forgotten exactly how sensitive her boobs were. "Oh, yes," she shouted as his burgeoning erection nudged at her clit rather unexpectedly. "Yes, oh God, yes," she screamed as Puck suddenly thrust two fingers deep inside her again, to seek out that elusive pleasure point.

* * *

"This might go on all night," Jake sighed, he was a little embarrassed to admit that he was incredibly turned on. "They usually do," he muttered under his breath and tried hard to get comfortable.

Marley snuggled up to Jake's side, she wasn't unaware of the bulge in his pants, she loved the bulge in his pants, she just wished the bulge in his pants wasn't quite so big. Marley slipped her hand low over Jake's stomach, she looked up at him, saw the glint in his eyes, the smirk on his face. "Well, it'd be rude not to join in, right?" she murmured as she fell back. Jake slowly leaned over her, their lips joined, their tongues touched, Marley was lost once again.

* * *

"Good morning," Puck called as he knocked on Jake and Marley's door. "Come on, time's a-wastin'," he added as he knocked again. Puck shook his head and sighed as he walked away.

"Hey," Jake hissed, he poked just his head through the slightly open door. "Marley's still sleeping, it took us a long time to actually get to sleep last night, some noisy ass wouldn't quit," he grumbled and wondered if Puck would even realise who he meant. Puck was oblivious. "More, more, oh baby, oh Puck, do me harder," Jake mocked, Puck at least had the grace to blush.

"What can I say, pregnant equals horny," Puck replied after a second or so. "Get your ass in gear, breakfast now that Quinn's finished puking, and we have to get on the road, ok? See you soon, we'll be in the restaurant," he informed his brother.

* * *

"We kept those two awake last night," Puck informed Quinn when he went to make sure she was ready to go for breakfast.

"Oh God, how embarrassing," Quinn sighed, she pulled a face, she was totally embarrassed.

"It's never bothered you before," Puck commented and then thought about it a little bit. "Well, maybe a few times it has," he admitted quietly.

"Hey ho, such is life," Quinn grinned, "I'll get over it," she added and reached over to kiss Puck's luscious lips. "Oh God, I feel so horny, again, I feel like it will never be enough, like I'll never have enough of you, like I need you inside me all of the time," she sighed.

"Much as I would love that," Puck murmured against her lips, "I seriously think my dick would fall off within a week," he teased. "Plus, I'm not sure how safely I could drive if you were sat on my lap the whole way home to Lima," he added. "Go get ready for breakfast," he urged and swatted her ass again as she turned to go back to the bathroom. Puck looked down at the front of his pants the instant the bathroom door closed. "You, my man, are on double duty till we are back on base, don't let me down now, I'm counting on you," he told his nether regions.

* * *

"Fifty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, fifty-nine bottles of beer," they all sang as Puck drove them home.

"Can we sing something else?" Marley asked, this was the third run through and she was mightily tired of it, but the reception on the radio was absolutely garbage, so it was sing or be silent.

"Go for it," Jake offered, "what do you want to sing?" he asked.

Marley thought for a second and then leaned forwards to wrap one arm around Jake's chest, she smiled when his hand came up to cover hers. "When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case," she sang, her voice was beautiful and clear, even more haunting without music than it could ever be with music. Jake turned slightly to see Marley's face. "I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love," she sang to him.

Quinn could barely contain her emotions, she wanted to burst out crying but she also didn't want to interrupt such an amazingly sweet performance. How on earth could anyone beat this girl in a talent award was seriously beyond Quinn's comprehension. Quinn listened to the flow of words, to the emotions that were there in every syllable, that was exactly what she'd tried to get across in every song that she sang, every time she had performed in glee or on stage, Quinn wished that she'd had half as much talent. "That was wonderful," she whispered as Marley came to the end of the song. "You should have used that as your audition piece," she noted with a rueful smile.

"I wish I had," Marley whispered back and then sat back in her seat. "I bet it's time to stop for lunch, right?" she suggested, she wasn't sure if the emotional upheaval was the reason for her ravenous hunger or the energetic antics from the night before.

* * *

"I am so tired," Puck sighed as yet another set of road works slowed them down to a crawl. "Ok, sit-rep," he stated and shook himself. "Quinn, I have no doubt that you are about to eat the headrest, Jake, you're more than likely hungry too, I'm starving, Marley, you're the only one of us who doesn't eat the horse and go back for the saddle," he joked.

"Ok, so are we going to stop for the night?" Marley asked, she actually did feel a little hungry though she would be loathe to admit it.

"Yes please," Quinn called, she'd brightened up considerably since Puck had made the suggestion. "The Cornhusker, we'll stop there," she said and pointed to the huge hotel they were just approaching.

"Can I make a request please?" Jake asked, raising his hand a little. Puck lifted his eyebrow but didn't speak. "Can I please ask that our rooms are as far apart as the hotel can possibly accommodate?"

Quinn giggled and poked her tongue out at Jake. "Don't see why not," she replied and then winked at Puck, "means we can be as loud as we like," she whispered loudly, Puck grinned and nodded.

"Like proximity has ever stopped you before," Jake muttered under his breath while looking out of the side window. He was rather glad that neither Puck nor Quinn asked him to repeat his sentence.

* * *

"Je-esus," Puck groaned loudly, he watched with delight as Quinn backed her ass up against his stomach. "It's a fucking good job we weren't doing this when your mother caught us in the shower," he struggled to say. "Dear God, you are fucking amazing," he sighed and then grunted as he thrust deeper inside her. Puck held on to Quinn's hips, held her steady as he pushed into her.

"Mmmm, just like that," Quinn sighed as she straightened up. She wiggled her hips in a circle, Puck groaned even louder and sucked the water from her neck. "Don't you dare," she warned with a giggling squeal, she just knew he'd love to leave his mark on her, he always did.

"You know you love it," Puck growled against her skin. Quinn giggled again and slipped her hand between her thighs to stroke Puck's balls, she squeezed them gently and felt them tighten. "You're going to make me come," he groaned as she repeated the action again and again. "Fu-uck," he shouted as he blasted his hot essence against her cervix. "Shit, if you weren't already pregnant I bet that would have done it," he mumbled against her ear, the smile on his face was also in his voice. Quinn couldn't disagree, she had never felt so alive, never felt so satisfied, so wanted, so loved.

* * *

"No more stops, we are driving straight through to Lima today, it's less than twelve hours," Puck announced as they loaded the SUV up once again.

"I seriously believe that you have delayed enough," Jake agreed and looked at both Puck and Quinn with his eyebrow raised. "And you still haven't told anyone yet, have you?" he dared to ask.

"You know we haven't," Puck replied and glared a little at his brother. "But it's been an interesting drive, you've got to admit that," he said, he was almost pleading with someone to agree with him.

"It's been fun, but we do have to get back to see everyone," Quinn answered, "and tell them about the wedding," she pouted, suddenly she didn't feel quite so confident. "Should we just not tell them?" she asked nervously.

"You mean like just let them plan the wedding and go through with it?" Puck questioned, Quinn nodded and bit her lip. "Would that even be legal?" he asked, everyone shrugged. "Nope, we'll man up, be brave and just tell them," he decided firmly, Quinn smiled and gulped, it was still a long way to go to reach Lima.

* * *

"Hello-o?" Quinn called as she let herself into the huge house on Dudley Road. "Anyone home?" she shouted up the stairs. "Thank God," she whispered into Puck's chest, "no one's here, a reprieve," she muttered happily.

"Hello, darling," Judy said as she walked towards the couple, she removed her gardening gloves as she walked. "I was outside, I thought I heard a vehicle and came to investigate," she added in explanation. "Did you have a good trip?" she asked as she kissed first Quinn's cheek and then Puck's.

"We did," Puck answered. "Listen, do you mind if I call my mom, ask her to come over?" he asked, they really had to get this announcement out of the way.

"Of course not," Judy replied with a smile. "Your mother and sister are welcome here any time," she reminded him. "And we do need to discuss the wedding, even though you aren't going to actually get married just yet, we still need to start planning," she sighed, she sounded a tad disappointed. Puck called his mom and invited her over.

Twenty minutes later, Ruth Puckerman was sat in the lounge along with Judy, Puck and Quinn. "Ok, so before you start planning the event of the century," Puck said with a nervous gulp, "there's something you need to know," he announced and then looked at the expectant faces of the two ladies. "We already got married," he said in a rush of breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Judy said, her smile had slipped somewhat, she looked confused.

"Care to run that by me again?" Ruth said in a harder voice.

"We stopped off in Vegas and got married," Puck explained, "two days ago," he added, though he wasn't sure that it would make the frostiness he could feel thaw at all.

"You went to Vegas," Ruth stated, "and got _married_?" she hissed crossly. "Just like that? With no thought to your family? To traditions?" she asked just before a tear rolled down her cheek.

"See, we thought that nana and Quinn's granny might have a better time accepting that we're having a baby if we were already married," Puck rushed to soothe his mother's obvious hurt. "And we thought that you guys could organise for us to renew our vows when Quinn feels ready after the baby comes," he added, in the hope that it would get the pair of them out of deep shit. So far, it wasn't looking good.

"If you've already rushed it then I think you should allow us to get something in place for the weekend," Judy announced. "We still want to see you two get married, and if you do it now, before you start to show," she said more to Quinn than Puck, "then I think we can forgive you for doing this without us," she said to drop the guilt time bomb. It had the desired effect.

"It will have to be Saturday at the latest, I have to be back on base on Sunday," Puck sighed after a moment or two, he looked at Quinn. "It's only fair, right?" he shrugged, Quinn agreed.

"Mom, I'm sorry that we did it this way, but please don't blame Puck, it was my idea," Quinn said tearfully. "I wanted us to be married before the baby comes, but I didn't want to have the circus that I know Frannie had before she got married, I just want to enjoy being pregnant and not have to worry about dress fittings and table decorations and seating plans," she explained.

"I know, I get it," Judy replied, she looked upon her daughter with compassion, "but I can't deny that I feel cheated," she added.

"I'm sorry," Puck apologised to both parents, "and you know that we'll do whatever you want," he said and then winced as he realised how vulnerable that made both him and Quinn. "Within reason though, right?" he added quickly.

* * *

Quinn was amazed at how quickly her mother could organise a wedding, or rather, a blessing. She took control of everything, Ruth stepped back and let her have at it, she was astounded too. By Friday evening, all of their families and most of their friends - even some of Quinn's Yale friends and Puck's air force buddies - had congregated in Lima for the ceremony on Saturday.

"Are you sure about this?" Puck asked quietly once he had closed the bedroom door behind them. "You know, I love this room," he added and grinned as he looked around the pink, girlie, room. "We have had a lot of adventures in this room," he said with a satisfied smile.

"It has certainly seen a lot of action," Quinn agreed as she snuggled up close to Puck, pressing him back into the door slightly. "Remember that first time?" she whispered.

"Fuck, yeah," Puck groaned against her lips.

"I still have my cheerios uniform," Quinn informed him with a suggestively cheeky wink.

"I hope you're thinking what my dick thinks you're thinking," Puck managed to say, his voice was a husky whisper, almost a growl.

"Oh, I think we're on the same wavelength," Quinn answered and spun away to her closet. "Back in a minute, make yourself comfortable," she instructed and hurried into her bathroom to get changed.

"Jesus," Puck whispered as he struggled to unzip his pants without emasculating himself. "Fuck, you are going to go off all on your own tonight, aren't you?" he asked his dick. "It's been a long time since that happened," he muttered as he undressed himself. "Calm, be calm," he advised his over-sensitive flesh. "It's just a cheerleader's costume, it's just a...fuck me," he sighed as Quinn emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her cheerios gear, her hair pulled up into a pony, she looked sixteen again and oh how Puck wanted her.

"Like what you see, fly boy?" Quinn asked, she posed a little, her hands on her hips, one leg in front of the other, on her toes, her knee bent a little.

"Love what I see," Puck growled. "Get over here," he ordered and grabbed Quinn to him as soon as she was in reaching distance. "Oh God, don't ever give this away," he begged and slid his hand up under the flippy little skirt. "Seeing you in this uniform will turn me on even when we're ninety," he promised and then led her to the bed. "Remember that first time, when you wouldn't take your top off?" he murmured, Quinn nodded as she lay back against the pillows. "Just the spankies, let me take them off, like I did that time," he begged, again, Quinn nodded. "Jesus, this is awesome," he sighed against her thigh as he sought his goal underneath the skirt.

"Oh, God," Quinn cried as Puck found his target with his tongue. She cried out again and again, her entire body shivered as Puck flicked and suckled at her clit, he almost drove her insane. "More, more, I need more," she wailed and thrust her hips up to meet his greedy lips.

"This? You want this?" Puck asked as he thrust two fingers into her.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Quinn cried and shouted out her pleasure once more.

"Shhh," Puck hushed against her stomach. "Your mom will hear us," he reminded her.

"I don't care," Quinn cried, and she truly didn't care, she needed fulfillment and she needed it now.

"Ohhhh," Puck sighed as he replaced his fingers with his dick, he adored that first thrust, that feeling of his flesh being engulfed by hers, by the hot, slick channel that was built to accommodate him and only him. Puck knelt up over Quinn, he looked down at her face, she was almost comatose with pleasure. Puck flipped the skirt up out of his way, he loved to watch the way his dick grew slicker and slicker as it pistoned in and out of her, he loved the way her flesh moved with him, almost like it was gripping on to him.

Puck thrust and thrust, Quinn lay passive, she had climaxed so many times already she didn't know if she could manage any more. Puck tugged on her clit, she shattered once again. "Arghh," she screamed as the pleasure inside her could not be contained for a moment longer.

"That's it, that's it," Puck hissed breathlessly as she squeezed her muscles, massaging his dick at the same time. "Oh, God, fuck," he cried as he poured himself into her. "Fuck," he whispered a split second before he collapsed on top of her.

"Oh, my God," Judy whispered to herself, "this entire house needs to be soundproofed."

* * *

"Judy, I cannot believe that you have put all this together in just three days," Russell Fabray's new wife complimented her predecessor. "Congratulations for a job well done, you should go into politics," she advised, "I cannot imagine just how much you would be able to achieve in four years," she added, and her comments were genuine, she really felt that Judy was a force to be reckoned with.

"Thank you, Claudia," Judy murmured and shook that woman's hand lightly, she was never quite sure of the etiquette of old wife meeting new wife. "Oh, excuse me," she said with a touch more gratitude than she really should have felt, "there are people over there that I haven't greeted yet," she excused herself and hurried over to welcome some more of Quinn's and Puck's friends. "Welcome to my home," she said and kissed Rachel Berry's cheek, and Santana's and Brittany's. "It's so nice of you all to come at such short notice," she added. "Welcome," she said again when Mercedes and Sam joined the group. "Did they say anything to you guys about this?" she asked, she knew they'd all been together in LA last weekend.

"Not a word," Sam replied. "They told us about the engagement and the baby, but they said they were getting married afterwards, like even next year," he explained for everyone else. "Shocked the hell out of me when you called to invite us for this shindig today," he added with a grin.

"Shocked the hell out of me too," Judy murmured with a smile. "Please excuse me, there are more newcomers to greet," she said and drifted away to meet more people.

* * *

"Ready?" Puck asked.

"Yep," Quinn replied. "Look at everyone down there," she whispered as she glanced through her bedroom window to the overflowing yard below. "I can't believe that so many people came at such short notice," she said, her voice rose a little, almost a wail.

"Hey, they came because they want to see us married," Puck reassured his trembling wife. "They don't know that we already did it," he reminded her. "You look amazing, by the way," he added and turned her in his arms, how on earth Judy had sourced a wedding dress so quickly was beyond Puck's comprehension, but he was damn sure that his superior officers would be interested in a person with such skills.

"You look so handsome too," Quinn whispered against his lips. "I love you in your dress uniform," she added and took a deep breath. "Let's go," she said with conviction.

* * *

Judy managed to get everyone seated, she got Frannie and Hannah in place to walk in front of Quinn and Puck. "Ok, go," she whispered to Hannah. Hannah went first, her latte coloured dress floated beautifully in the slight breeze. "Go," she hissed to Frannie. Frannie followed the younger girl, her dress, the exact same colour suited her just as much. "Are you sure you want to walk together?" she asked the happy couple.

"Yes, we're sure," Puck replied. "Thanks, Judy," he murmured and dropped a brief kiss on his mother-in-law's cheek.

"Thank you, mom," Quinn whispered tearfully and kissed her mom's cheek too. Judy smiled and then left them to it, she hurried out to take her seat at the front of the gathering of family and friends. "Ready?" Quinn asked Puck.

"As I'll ever be," Puck replied and took her hand again. "Ready to get blessed, Mrs Puckerman?" he teased, Quinn giggled and nodded. "Here goes," he whispered as they walked out onto the patio. The music changed and every head turned to look in their direction. Puck and Quinn paused for a moment, and then strode slowly towards the gazebo, where the officiant waited along with Jake, Hannah and Frannie.

"Dearly beloved," the smiling man began in traditional fashion, "I know that many of you believe you are gathered here to witness the marriage of this wonderful young couple, but in reality, they are already married, you're actually here to witness the blessing of their union," he explained with a huge grin at the gasps and murmurs of shock from the congregation. "And from what I know about these two, what I remember from when I was their teacher, I'm more surprised that any of you are surprised," Will Schuester laughed. "Congratulations, by the way," he added to Puck and Quinn, "I always knew you two would make it," he whispered. "Since these two met there have been sparks surrounding them," Will said to the gathered people, "all of their family and friends can attest to that, I think we were all aware before they were, that they were meant to be, and I am so glad to be a part of this, your special day."

* * *

"Thank you," Quinn said through her tears, as she hugged Mr Schuester, "that was a beautiful service, I'm glad my mom asked you to do it," she sniffed.

"I'd have been insulted if she'd asked anyone else," Will replied and hugged Quinn tightly. "And it's about time he made an honest woman of you," he added as Puck drew near.

"I'd have married her years ago," Puck said quite honestly, "but she always refuse when I asked," he pouted.

"Not this time," Quinn said with a giggle. "This time you asked just right, at the right time, everything was just right," she grinned against his lips.

"I was naked, on my knees," Puck reminded Quinn, "does it get any righter?" he teased.

"Not for me," Quinn answered swiftly.

"Oh, oh, TMI," Hannah cried as she passed her brother and sister-in-law. "Please, Mr Schue, make them stop talking, put them in detention or something, I beg of you," she exclaimed dramatically.

"She is such a drama queen," Puck sighed and then ignored his sister to kiss his wife soundly, deeply, passionately.

"Woah," Sam cried as he walked towards the happy couple. "You still have guests here," he reminded them, "keep the kissing till you're all alone, please," he begged.

"I have to be back on base tomorrow morning," Puck said with a pout. "So if you guys don't mind, we're going to make ourselves scarce, have a wedding night at least," he announced loudly, which then brought about several cheers and and quite a few raucous comments.

They were followed from the house to the waiting car - which had been decorated in traditional fashion by Jake and Hannah - by guests who were covering them with rice and confetti, shouts of congratulations, good luck and good wishes rang in their ears. "I am so happy," Quinn whispered as Puck leaned over to kiss her before he started the car.

"Me too," Puck replied, he looked at the crowd through the windshield and smiled. "Let's get the fuck out of here," he muttered, "I have plans for your body before this night is over," he promised.

"Ooh," Quinn murmured and shivered in her seat, "I like the sound of that," she grinned. "Take me to bed," she whispered huskily and gave Puck such a sultry look, one that made his insides shiver.

"Your wish is my command," Puck replied and grinned as the tires squealed. Neither Puck nor Quinn could express just how excited they were for this night together, more so than any other, more so than even their real wedding night, this one seemed so much more official. And they couldn't wait...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied, the author does not make any profit from this work of fiction.**

**A/N: ...back to life, back to reality, back to the here and now...**

**(apologies for not posting anything sooner, this past week has been a very trying one involving several hospital admissions for cardiac events, but at least I haven't had another heart attack!)**

"Jeez," Puck groaned, his voice was as tight as his body, he was hanging on to his self-control by a thread, a fucking _thread_, a thread that Quinn was sawing through with a freakin' razor blade. "Quinn, I can't...fuck...I...oh, God, I'm...oh, fuck, Qui-inn," he growled, as he blasted his hot essence deep inside her. Quinn herself simply screamed as she felt her own release flood her nether regions.

Quinn hoped to God that no one was passing by their room right now, she was damn certain that if they were, they would report to the concierge that someone was getting murdered in room twelve-seventy-two. She glanced at the door just in case, as she struggled to get her breath back. Nope, no disturbance tonight, not like that first night on the train, had that really only been a week ago? Shit! How time flies...especially when you're having fun! Quinn stretched sinuously, sensuously, on top of Puck, he shivered under her as one of his hands tightened on her breast, the other stroked her clit, he gave his dick a little rub too, he kind of liked to feel his dick when it was still pulsing inside her, he really loved it when Quinn went all reverse cowgirl on him, and when she laid back onto his chest, God, he just loved that even more.

Quinn turned her head enough to plant a little kiss on Puck's cheek, she clenched and unclenched her buttocks, Puck felt it on his stomach, he felt the way her muscles rippled all the way along his dick, he groaned again when he felt it stiffen once more. "My dick is just not going to give up any time soon," he murmured and thrust up slightly, Quinn's answering groan was music to his ears. Puck shifted onto his side, Quinn slid off his body but stayed attached at the most essential point. He guided Quinn's face to his, he leaned a little further over her, to taste her tongue with his, his chest burned through her back, her ass felt just glorious tucked in there into his stomach, with his dick between her thighs and thrust right up into her. An hour and a half they'd been in the room - the honeymoon suite, no less - an hour and a half, and Puck had already made Quinn come five times. _Five freakin' times_. Not that he was high-fiving himself or anything, but, hey, dude, way to fucking go!

Quinn pulled away, Puck moaned and pouted in disappointment until she turned in his arms to face him. "Happy blessing day," Quinn whispered against Puck's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing them close together again.

"Happy blessing day to you, too," Puck murmured against Quinn's lips just before words were lost between them. An age - and another orgasm - later, Puck stretched. "Mmm," he sighed, "your boobs are just sumptuous," he whispered against her nipple. "Remember how much they leaked when you were pregnant with Beth?" he asked. Puck's eyes lit up with the memory, there had been many, many nights, while they were laid together in Puck's bed, when he had used first his fingers and then his tongue and his mouth to encourage the drip of creamy fluid from her nipples, he had loved to suckle, to drink from her, and Quinn had been so horny at that time that even just his hot stare at her chest had been enough to make her entire body quiver with need. Puck had used that knowledge to his advantage. Often. "I hope they do it again," he whispered and grinned at Quinn.

"I'll let you know," Quinn replied with a teasing smile. "I'll Skype you, show you my boobs, show you if they're leaking," she offered, and then cupped her boobs, pressed them together, jiggled them up and down, teased her already distended nipples. Puck closed his eyes and groaned, he tensed up, his dick hardened up again, Quinn giggled as he flexed it inside her, she always loved it when he did that.

"Only for another three weeks and then you're going to haul your ass to Bedford," Puck ordered swiftly, once Quinn's words penetrated his breast befuddled brain. "I'll get some of the guys to come with me, they can give us a hand to pack up your stuff and hopefully, we'll get them to help me haul it all up four flights of stairs to the apartment," he added, although that last part was a statement full of wishful thinking. It was either that or he'd have to report the faulty elevator yet again.

"I can't believe I only have three more weeks until I graduate," Quinn sighed happily and stretched in Puck's arms. "Actually, I think I might apply to Harvard to do my Master's," she thought, and then realised that she'd voiced the thought out loud. "I mean, I've got absolutely zero chance of finding a job that will give me maternity leave in six months, right?" she added. "So I might as well do something that will improve my career prospects for the future, I'm sure I can study and be a mommy too," she said with confidence.

"Cool," Puck murmured, he was slightly sceptical, he thought that Quinn might be underestimating how all consuming having a baby would be.

"Anyway," Quinn sighed and stretched against Puck's body, "let's not even think about stuff like that tonight," she whispered with a smile, "let's just concentrate on us," she added and then giggled as Puck swooped in to claim her pouting nipple once more. "That's my tickle spot," she squealed when his fingers touched her waist in just the right place.

"I know," Puck replied against her breast, "I know all of the places that make you scream," he added and then gave her his best 'Puckasaurus' look, Quinn giggled even more...and then she screamed, with delight, obviously, but she still screamed.

* * *

"If we fly to New Haven," Quinn bargained over breakfast in bed, "I can drive you to Bedford," she pouted.

"And if we do that," Puck repeated his earlier statement, "I will be late reporting back for duty and I'll be on a charge, you know we can't get a non-stop flight to New Haven from either Dayton or Columbus," he reminded Quinn once again - they had this discussion every single time they were home in Lima. "At least if we fly from Columbus I can get a non-stop to Boston and I'll be in Bedford in time to shower and change and be on duty on time."

"How about we both fly to Boston?" Quinn suggested.

"Then you'll have to get the train to New Haven, the flights to New Haven are garbage from there," Puck reminded her, they were going round and round in circles. "Look, you fly to New Haven, I'll fly to Boston, then we'll make arrangements to visit after that, all right?" he suggested. "It's only for a few more weeks," he promised.

"I know that it is," Quinn pouted, "but it feels like we're running away from each other," she grumbled tearfully.

Puck sighed and hugged her close, comforting her. "Well, we're not," he insisted. "We just have to endure a few more weeks of being apart," he added. "Hell, we've survived years of being apart," he said and bent a little to look into Quinn's eyes. "And as soon as it is possible, we will be together again," he vowed quietly. "Until you get deployed, dipshit," he reminded himself silently.

"And no doubt you'll get deployed straight after," Quinn grumbled, it was almost as if she'd read his mind.

"Who says I'm going to get deployed?" Puck countered, he moved the breakfast tray to the nightstand then turned back to Quinn and tried to distract her with a few strategically placed kisses.

"It stands to reason that you will at some point," Quinn sighed, she was having difficulty concentrating, especially when Puck did that with his tongue. And that. Oh, God, and that, especially that. Quinn screamed once again as her entire body shook, she couldn't believe he'd made her come with just a few touches and kisses.

* * *

"Love you," Puck murmured against Quinn's lips as they waited for their respective flights to be called.

"Love you more," Quinn countered, she couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"Love you forever," Puck added swiftly, not to be outdone.

"Love you always," Quinn replied. "That's me," she sighed and frowned up at the offending speaker. "I love you, Senior Airman Puckerman," she whispered.

"Love you too, Mrs Puckerman," Puck murmured and then he kissed Quinn again.

"Oh, crap," Quinn sighed as the final announcement came for passengers to board the plane.

"Call you tonight?" Puck shouted after Quinn's retreating back, she turned and waved. "Man, that ass is fucking awesome," he sighed to himself.

"It sure is," a male voice agreed just behind Puck. Puck looked over his shoulder to give the owner of the voice his most intimidating Puckasaurus glare. "Hey, Puck," Dave Karofsky said with a grin, his gaze was still firmly fixed on Puck's ass.

"Karofsky," Puck almost growled, he certainly scowled.

"Look at you all dressed up like it's Halloween," Karofsky mocked. "Good looking costume, very realistic," he sounded impressed, "where did you get it from?" he asked.

"United States Air Force," Puck replied with a look of disdain.

"What? It's real?" Karofsky demanded with an amused laugh. "No freakin' way," he dismissed Puck's claim. "Next thing you'll be telling me is you actually married Princess Peach over there," he stated dismissively, with a suggestion of a point in the direction that Quinn had gone. Puck didn't reply, he merely lifted one eyebrow. "Yeah, right, like her dad would let some lowlife like you marry his daughter," Karofsky scoffed to himself.

"Are you insulting me, my wife or my father-in-law?" Puck asked, he altered his stance just a touch, somehow became slightly menacing.

Karofsky stopped laughing, he pulled himself together. "Crap, you're serious," he said quietly. "You really married her?" he asked, incredulously.

"Quinn?" Puck asked and saw Karofsky nod. "Damn straight I married her," he answered, "and before you think about asking, yes she is pregnant," he sighed, Puck knew that was the next question.

"So you married her because you knocked her up for a second time?" Karofsky demanded, he was laughing almost fit to burst.

"Nope, I married her because I love her," Puck stated in a firm tone, "the fact that we got lucky again is just the icing on the cake," he added, and it was, it truly was. Puck heard his flight being called with something close to relief. "Excuse me, that's my flight," he said and turned to pick up his bag. "Nice to have seen you, Karofsky," he lied, "I hope I don't bump into you again for a million years, asshole," he muttered to himself as he walked away to find his gate.

* * *

"So if she's pregnant again, did you knock her up before the wedding or after?" the question made Puck raise his head and look up at the overhead lockers and wonder why the god of fortune had ignored his request completely. They'd been in the air about twenty minutes, and for all of the time, since he had boarded the plane, Puck had been intensely studying a training manual that he had been given about an hour before he'd left to catch his train last week.

"Oh, joy," Puck thought, "Karofsky is on this flight, wonderful," he added silently and sighed heavily. "Why?" he asked as he turned slightly to partially see the man in the seat behind him. "What does it matter?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter to me," Karofsky admitted, "but inquiring minds want to know," he added. "I mean, are we to believe that you _planned_ this happy event?" he asked. "Or was it maybe another accident?" he suggested. "Maybe Quinn tricked you," Karofsky said as he pretended to think aloud, "told you she was on birth control but really she wasn't, you know, to trap you?"

"Or maybe we decided we'd let nature take it's course and see what happened," Puck growled. "And what the hell does it have to do with anyone?"

"Just curious," Karofsky commented as if to excuse his questions. "So," he sighed, "where are you headed to?" he asked, making a change of topic.

"Seriously?" Puck demanded, he turned further. "We're on a flight to Boston, I'm in my uniform and you ask me where I'm headed?"

"Erm, yeah," Karofsky replied, he wondered why it was such a big deal.

"Asshole," Puck murmured and sighed heavily. "I am on my way back to base," he stated clearly, "I will be reporting for duty in about six hours, and I have this stuff to work through before then, so if you don't mind," he added and indicated the thick manual in his lap.

"Sorry," Karofsky apologised. "So what do you do in the air force?" he asked about five minutes later, he obviously could not keep quiet.

"I'm a pilot," Puck replied, he was slightly distracted but answered politely enough.

"So if the captain was to die right now, they could call you to take over and fly this thing to Boston?" Karofsky asked, he sounded like he didn't believe a word of it. "He says he's a pilot," he informed his neighbours, "but I remember when he was a Lima loser who knocked up his best friend's girlfriend," he told them with knowledge and authority.

Puck sighed, he really was not going to get this information studied enough for it to stay in his brain. "Yes, I could take over if anything happened to the captain and the co-pilot," he reassured the little old lady who was fidgeting nervously beside him. "Not that anything is going to happen to them," he insisted and glanced around at Karosfky, his face was stern. Puck reached into his pocket for his phone, it had vibrated letting him know he'd had an incoming message.

_*Forward bathroom, 2 mins*_

Puck looked around, he hoped to spot whoever had sent him the message. How the hell had anyone been able to send him a message? No one onboard could possibly know his number! "Excuse me," Puck muttered and headed to the bathroom, he was intrigued.

Puck sighed with disappointment when he saw the 'Out Of Order' sign stuck on the bathroom door, he was about to return to his seat when his phone vibrated again.

_*Knock 3 times, then 2 then 1*_

Puck rolled his eyes, thought for a second, glanced through the gap in the curtains to the seating area of the cabin...and then knocked as directed. "Holy crap," he hissed when the door opened. Puck almost shrieked as a fist grasped the front of his shirt and yanked him into the tiny stall. "Fuck, what are you doing here?" he demanded. "You should be on a flight to New Haven," he murmured and then capitulated when Quinn clasped his head in both hands and forced his face to hers. "But I'm glad you're not," he sighed against her lips.

"We've never done it on a plane before, have we?" Quinn sighed as Puck pushed her breasts together, he was silently sucking on the skin below her ear, he was making her shiver in all the right places.

"Nope," Puck replied a second or so later, and then used his tongue to lave the area he'd been sucking. "Doesn't explain why you're on this plane and not the one bound for New Haven," he repeated.

"I called my advisor, explained that we've just gotten married, she checked my schedule, I don't have any lectures that I need to attend this week, there's nothing that I can't do via the internet, so I begged a transfer on my ticket and here we are," Quinn explained with a shrug and a dimpled grin. Quin glanced up through her lashes and bit her lip. "I thought I'd rather spend a week with my husband than pine for him in another state," she whispered with a tiny touch of shyness.

"Good plan," Puck muttered as he swooped in and claimed her lips in a hot, scalding, fiery kiss. "Feel what you do to me," he ordered and pressed his hips forwards, pushed his erection into her stomach. "Are you sure you want to do this in here?" he asked and glanced around at the confined space.

"I'd prefer to have a lot more room," Quinn admitted, "but I thought I'd rescue you from Karofsky," she grinned.

"You know where I'm seated?" Puck asked with an eyebrow that almost touched his hairline.

"Sure, you're about three rows behind me," Quinn replied. "And there's an empty seat next to me, so if you ask the attendant and move your stuff, you can be away from him altogether," she suggested.

"Cool, let's get going," Puck murmured happily a few moments later, once he had willed his dick to subside.

* * *

The second the plane touched down, Puck had his and Quinn's hand luggage grasped in one hand, Quinn's hand was grasped in the other, the instant the door was opened he was off, haring towards the it and the bustle of the concourse. "Quick, don't let Karofsky catch up with us," he urged Quinn, she giggled and jogged along beside him to keep pace with his enormous strides.

"Hey, Puckerman," Dave Karofsky called after Puck's retreating back, "does the wife know you've already picked up a blonde bombshell?" he shouted.

"Bet you any money he tries to contact you on Facebook or Twitter or something to tell you he saw me with another woman," Puck snickered as they bypassed the luggage reclaim area.

"I think I should play along if he does," Quinn giggled. "That's my phone already," she said as her phone chimed in her purse. Quinn delved in the voluminous bag to reach her iphone. "Facebook message," she announced with glee. "Dave 'The Dude' Karofsky sent you a message," she read out from the screen, "do you know this person?" she added and snorted as she tried not to laugh. "Yes, I know this person," she answered as she added Karofsky to her friends list - temporarily!

"What does it say?" Puck asked as he looked around for his ride.

"Just seen your hubby kissing another woman, thought you might like to know," Quinn read out loud. "Kissing another woman," she repeated derisively, "anything to cause trouble, right?" she asked Puck.

"Yup," Puck replied and then spotted Karofsky coming near. "Shit, let's get going, Jimbo should be outside," he urged and pushed Quinn in front of him. "Jimbo!" he called as he spotted his friend outside the airport. "Quick, we don't want that guy to see this is Quinn," he grinned.

"I'm not even going to ask why," Jimbo Peterson replied. "How did the wedding go yesterday?" he asked, he'd been on duty and couldn't make it to Lima for the ceremony at such short notice.

"Well, to be honest, we actually got married in Vegas last week, yesterday was a blessing in front of our families," Puck explained. "But it was cool, right?" he asked Quinn.

"Yep, it really was," Quinn sighed.

"And there's more," Puck added.

"More? How?" Jimbo demanded, how could there be more than two weddings in one week?

"Well, we are also pregnant," Puck announced with pride. "I'm going to have to make an appointment with the Families Officer," he reminded himself, there were personal details that he would have to change, his next of kin for starters, he'd have to change his will too, there were quite a few things that would have to change. If he was lucky, there might even be a house available on base, rather than the bachelor-type apartment he currently occupied.

"That's cool, congratulations," Jimbo cried, he was happy for Puck, they had spent many nights talking quietly when they were on duty just waiting for things to happen, they had both talked extensively about themselves, about their respective pasts, Jimbo knew all about Beth and Quinn. "So who was the guy you were trying to escape from?" he asked.

"A former team mate," Puck replied, "he was on the football team with me in high school," he explained, "he wasn't a very nice guy, even worse than I was, actually," he said, remembering some of the utterly foul things that Karofsky had done to people during his four year reign of terror. "And now he's contacting Quinn on Facebook to tell her he's seen me with another woman," he added as Quinn's phone chimed again.

"Wow, he saw you with your hand up this other woman's skirt outside the airport and you were feeling her ass," Quinn reported as she read her message. "And he's currently watching you tickle her tonsils, he just thought I should know," she grinned.

"Are you going to reply?" Puck asked as he peered over Quinn's shoulder to read the message for himself.

"Damn straight," Quinn muttered as she composed her reply. "OMG that rat bastard," she said quietly as she spelled out the message. "He's cheating on me already?" she demanded in text to Karofsky. "Let's see how he answers that."

They didn't have to wait long, Quinn couldn't read it out for laughing, she handed her phone to Puck. "I'm watching him right now, he's heading for hotel with woman, will let you know room number," Puck read out through his laughter. "That lying bastard," he snickered. "Fuck him," he sighed and pressed a kiss to Quinn's forehead.

* * *

"Did you manage to talk to your mom and dad yet?" Puck asked after he'd carried their bags up to his - their - apartment.

"I talked to my mom," Quinn pouted, "she was sort of ok about it, but she didn't sound really enthusiastic," she sighed. "No idea what my dad is going to say, sometimes he does the opposite of what my mom wants just to piss her off," she said as she pulled a face.

Puck checked the time. "I only have an hour before I have to report for duty," he reminded Quinn, "so I'm going to go shower, get dressed and then I'll have to leave you to it," he sighed, he really didn't want to, but he had no choice, he had to go to work. Quinn pouted even more but didn't say a word.

* * *

"Where's the missus?" a couple of Puck's buddies called as soon as he walked into the briefing room at the start of their shift.

Puck didn't reply, he grinned and raised his finger - just the one - and flipped them off. "Congratulations Puckerman?" he asked, slightly mockingly. Puck suddenly received a number of back slaps, and verbal congratulations, he had shamed them into it after all. "Thank you, Quinn and I appreciate your good wishes," he told the room at large and then sat down to receive the day's instructions.

* * *

Puck walked into the apartment somewhere around midnight, he was tired and ready for his bed, he couldn't wait to strip off his uniform and just crash. And then he saw Quinn. "Fuck," he sighed as his body reacted to the sight of her straight away. "Awesome," he breathed as he leaned over to cover her naked body with his partially clothed one. "Babe, are you awake?" he murmured close to her ear. Quinn mumbled something unintelligible and shifted slightly, but that was it, she was totally zonked out. "Oh, honey, those nipples are calling out to me, I can't ignore them," Puck moaned as his lips closed around one of Quinn's pouting nipples.

Puck took his time, he suckled on each nipple, he went back and forth between them, favouring neither over the other, he treated them both equally. Quinn stretched and moaned in her sleep, her body shifted in a sinuous motion, Puck's gaze raked over her, he had to look, he had to drink her in. Slowly, Puck divested himself of his remaining clothes, without leaving the bed. He pushed his thigh between both of hers, Quinn's legs fell open as if by magic, Puck's place there was a sure thing, even in her sleep. Quinn moaned, her face showed exactly how turned on she was, showed how much she was affected by Puck's touch, by his presence, even if she wasn't consciously aware of it.

"Oh, baby," Puck sighed as he pushed forwards, filling her to the max, his erection quivered as her inner walls closed in on it. Puck bent his head to suckle on her nipple once more, as his hips rocked gently, slowly, he didn't want to rush, he didn't want to go too fast just yet, he wanted to just enjoy the moment, savour the sensation.

Quinn dreamed of hot, heavy sex with the love of her life. Many, many times she had dreamed of this, especially when Puck had been out of the country, especially when Puck had been incommunicado. Quinn writhed in the bed, she loved this dream, it was so real, she could smell his soap, his shampoo, his cologne, she could smell him, she could _feel _him, it felt so real. Quinn knew that she was in the depths of fantasy when she felt her fingernails scrape through incredibly short hair and touch his ears. Quinn knew that Puck was still on duty, in her conscious mind she knew that he was still at work, she knew that she only wished he was here with her but it felt so very, very real. "Mmmm," she sighed, and twitched her hips, God this dream was so real, she even heard Puck groan, _felt_ him groan in her chest, in her stomach.

"Baby, wake up," Puck whispered and then turned his attention to her throat and the sensitive skin that was there. "Jeez, Quinn, do that again, yeah, that, oh, fuck," he hissed and winced as Quinn squeezed her inner muscles, rippled them on his dick. Puck turn to his side and brought Quinn with him, she started to surface. "Hey," he said as Quinn's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Quinn mumbled, it took her a few seconds to actually realise that the sensations she was enjoying, loving, weren't a dream, they were real. "Harder," she hissed, and gripped Puck's ass tight to make her point.

"Your wish, my lady," Puck murmured, he changed angle slightly and thrust harder, deeper. Puck mashed his lips together with Quinn's he thrust his tongue into her mouth, Quinn suckled on it, thrust back with her own tongue, they parted, joined, parted, their breaths grew shorter, their excitement grew higher.

Quinn was the first to explode. "Argh," she screamed as she frantically rocked her hips, her clit rubbed against the base of Puck's dick, she stiffened as the final shiver of glory ran through her, her breath caught in her lungs, she thought she was going to pass out.

Puck caught Quinn up tight against him, she surged backwards away from him, except for where they were joined, that part thrust even tighter to him, he knew exactly where to touch her to extend her pleasure. "Right there?" he hissed as he tweaked the nubbin of nerve endings, Quinn screamed even louder, Puck felt the hot flood of her orgasm coat his thick, hard erection. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm...ohhhhh," he growled into her chest. Puck's whole body jerked with the force of his ejaculation, he pulled back enough to look between them and see the pulse of white fluid spurt onto Quinn's quivering clit. Puck wrapped his hand around his dick to finish off, to squeeze the very last drop out, he loved to do that, to pull out of her just enough to coat the whole of her magic garden with his potent love juice and then rub his dick over it, it was so slippery, so cool, so fucking _hot_.

* * *

"You're sure you can stay the full week?" Puck asked against the back of Quinn's neck as she made breakfast for them both the next day.

"Mhm," Quinn nodded her agreement. "I talked with my advisor, she says I don't have to actually be present this week, I can work from home," she explained. "I can use your laptop to access my learning portal, there's nothing I can't reach on there so why not?"

"Why not indeed," Puck murmured and lifted the shirt that Quinn had slipped on - his shirt, by the way - when she had gotten out of bed. Quinn wiggled her hips as the shirt rose to her waist. "No panties?" he asked in delight.

"Didn't see the point," Quinn replied with a wink over her shoulder, "I knew you'd only drag them off me before the eggs were cooked," she giggled.

"Damn straight," Puck growled and released his erection from his shorts. Quinn widened her stance as Puck's inquisitive fingers tested her readiness for his invasion. "Fuck," he sighed as he sank into her, she had hitched her ass back, hollowed her back. "I could get so used to you being here every day," he sighed into the hair behind her ear.

Quinn reached back with one arm, wrapped it around the back of Puck's head. "I could get used to being here with you every day too," she wailed as the sensation of solid flesh inside her drove her wild. "Oh, God," she cried as she thrust the pan off the burner to stop the eggs from burning. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she yelled. Puck obliged, happily. Quinn leaned further forwards, stuck her ass out even more. Puck gripped her hips and rocked in tight, he thrust hard, hard, hard, and Quinn squealed for more.

"Gah," Puck grunted, as his release splashed deep, deep inside Quinn. He felt the immediate glow of satisfaction wash over his body, he felt Quinn sag a little as her own release drained the strength from her legs. He drew her back upright against his chest, his dick was still firmly embedded within her, he glanced over her shoulder at the ruined breakfast on the stove. "Let's go out for breakfast," he suggested and sucked a delicious mark on her shoulder.

* * *

Quinn dabbed her mouth daintily and sat back in her chair. "That was wonderful, thank you," she sighed as the waitress collected the empty dishes.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked with a cheery smile.

"Not unless you know the name of a good OB in Bedford," Quinn answered with a hopeful grin.

"I do as a matter of fact," the waitress, Lori, according to her name tag, replied. "My sister is pregnant at the moment," she added as a qualification for knowing the information. "I don't have any kids," she explained, but she didn't look upset by that, she looked more relieved than anything else. Lori passed on the information to Quinn and then cleared the table.

"I think we should go shopping," Quinn announced as she rifled through her purse to make sure she had everything that she needed.

"Cool," Puck muttered sarcastically and pulled a face.

"You're taking me shopping before you go on duty," Quinn warned with a smile, "but you'll get your reward when you come home tonight," she promised, Puck's pouty look brightened considerably.

* * *

"Do we really need to look at nursery furniture yet?" Puck asked as he glanced around the store, just the sheer volume of pink frills and blue bears made him shudder. "We only have one bedroom, that apartment is not designed to have a nursery," he added with authority.

"I know, we'll have to hope that there's something available on base," Quinn agreed as yet another style of crib caught her eye, "otherwise we'll have to rent something off base," she added. "There, that's it, that's the style I always imagined Beth to be in," she sighed as she found the beautiful, convertible crib and changer unit.

Puck had to agree that the piece of furniture was gorgeous and yes, he could see their baby in it. Puck looked around at the other matching pieces of furniture, he totted up the prices, it seemed reasonable...at the top end of reasonable, but he could understand why Quinn needed to go to such extremes.

* * *

"Look, mom, it's perfectly simple, alright?" Quinn sighed, she was trying to explain yet again the principal of donating a portion of her wedding fund to Marley to make sure she got her chance at college. "I'm going to set up the Finn Hudson Award with Carole, Marley is going to apply for that and she is going to be successful," she said quite forcefully. "I would much rather spend money on something like that than a freakin' swan ice sculpture," she mumbled.

"What was that Quinn dear, I didn't hear you?" Judy asked.

"Nothing, mother," Quinn replied. "I know you think that I'll regret it, but mom, I promise you, I won't, what I would regret is not doing something to help this girl when the power rests with me to do so," she explained. "Look at it like this," she said and tried a different tack, "what if you and dad had divorced long before either Frannie or I had graduated high school?" she asked. "What if you'd had to use those funds to support us, to help us through college? Wouldn't that be a more pertinent use for that money rather than buying a dress you'd only wear once?"

"Fine, Quinn, fine, you've worn me down," Judy sighed. "I will transfer the funds over to you for you to distribute as you see fit," she said, although she didn't sound entirely happy about it. "I'll let you know as soon as the paperwork is completed," she added. "On a lighter note, how are you finding Bedford?" Judy asked with an obvious smile in her voice.

"It's wonderful," Quinn sighed. "I've been checking some of the vacant houses on base, the ones that Puck's rank make him eligible for anyway and also, I've been looking at houses off base too, just in case we can't move quickly enough," she explained to her mom. "And we've been to Babies R Us to look for nursery furniture, there was one crib there, it was just a dream, beautiful, I'll email the link to you, oh, I have to go, that's the timer on the stove, bye, mom," she trilled as she hurried to the kitchen to make sure that supper wasn't ruined.

* * *

"I've been looking online at some houses that are for sale," Quinn mentioned over supper once Puck had changed out of his uniform.

"Ok," Puck said, he didn't really know how to answer that, he'd thought they were years away from that point, he'd imagined them buying a house and putting down roots once his air force career was over. "And?" he asked when Quinn didn't say anything more.

"And, if we look for a foreclosure, we could get ourselves a really good deal," Quinn added with a shrug.

"I sort of don't like that idea," Puck muttered.

"Why?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Because I'd feel as though we were cashing in on some poor person's misfortune," Puck explained with a huge sigh, he remembered many, many times when his own mother had been worried for their family's survival, until Puck had been able to earn enough to contribute and his dad had finally come good and paid all the outstanding alimony and child support - Puck still didn't know how he'd managed to do that, not after his dad had needed his help just to pay his rent!

"Not all of it is down to misfortune," Quinn reasoned. "Some people just don't want to pay their dues and demands," she pouted.

"I know, but how would you distinguish between the two?" Puck asked. "I don't reject the idea of us buying our own house," he hastened to add, "it's just that I'd prefer it wasn't a foreclosure, that's all," he said quietly.

"Fine, that part doesn't worry me," Quinn replied with a smile, "it was just a suggestion," she reminded him.

"Did you hear anything more from Karofsky?" Puck asked, Quinn filled him in on the faux sympathetic messages that she was receiving, they were both amused by it and decided to let it ride, just to see what else the idiot could come up with. The rest of the meal was eaten in companionable silence, there was no need to find words, they had each other and that was enough.

* * *

Puck drove Quinn to the train station, he was feeling rather deflated about Quinn heading back to New Haven, he'd loved the past week, both of them being 'at home' in his apartment, it had felt so normal, so natural. "So, another two weeks and it'll be your graduation, right?" he asked quietly as he concentrated on the traffic in front of him.

"Yes," Quinn sighed, she was happy about that, but she was sad to be leaving today, this past week had shown her how right they were together, shown her what she could hope married life was going to be for them. "You'll be coming to see me graduate, right?" she asked, she really hoped that he could swing a leave day for it.

"I'll try," Puck replied, he didn't sound too hopeful. "I have taken a lot of leave days recently," he reminded her, he would approach his CO to ask though.

"Fine, I'll accept it if you can't," Quinn sighed with an exaggerated pout, she knew he'd try his best and that was all she could ask. "I wish you were coming on the train with me," she added quietly, she thought back to when she had boarded the train to LA, from the first moments of teasing the other passengers to the instant that Puck had filled her for the first time. Quinn thought about her admission, of finally telling him face to face that she was carrying their child, she thought about Puck's proposal, how romantic it had been. Quinn sighed with satisfaction. "You know that you're special, right?" she asked softly. "Special and romantic."

Puck didn't answer, he gave Quinn a wink and reached out the stroke her thigh as he drove. Puck thought back to stormier times, way, way back, "_...shouldn't have called you a Lima Loser, you're special, and romantic, and I wish I had the courage to make this right, to tell Finn that this is our baby, not his, tell him that he's free to be with Rachel, tell him that it's you I love..."_

Quinn stood in Puck's arms as they waited for the train to arrive. "You know I'm going to miss you more than ever, don't you?" she mumbled into his chest, she really felt like bawling her eyes out.

"And in a couple of weeks, I'll be in New Haven, ready to pack you up and bring you home," Puck reminded her, he literally could not wait for that moment, that very first moment when they would be officially living at the same address, their own address. "Your train is here," he announced unnecessarily when the huge machine came into view.

Puck and Quinn waited a few moments until the doors opened. Puck helped Quinn to lift her bags onto the train, he helped her to find her seat, he stole another kiss before he had to rush off the train when they heard the cry from the conductor. "I hate that sound today," Quinn thought to herself as the cry came once more.

"All aboard," the conductor yelled, and blew his whistle.

Puck watched sadly as the train left the station. "Won't be long, babe," he whispered to himself. "Two more weeks and then you're mine for forever."


End file.
